


Как будто живой

by altersweetego



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Может быть, где-то в глубине души – если она у него есть – Кольтире и хочется поиграть в прекрасную принцессу, сидя на своей прекрасной эльфийской заднице ровно и дожидаясь, пока Тассариан его спасёт, но… Таких чудес не случалось даже в те времена, когда Солнечный Колодец был цел и в магии можно было купаться, что и говорить про сейчас. Так что выход у Кольтиры есть только один.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: После того, как Сильвана «оттранспортировала» Кольтиру в Подгород + множественные флэшбеки. Иногда даже слишком множественные.  
> Предупреждение: Любовь.

  
_Первый и последний ответ признан правильным:_  
да, эти двое.  
(с) С. Смоляков 

По всем законам и правилам, эта история должна была называться «Великая сила магической формулы «Если бы». Эта формула преследовала их с самого начала: если бы Кольтира не был таким наивным (он бы заявил сейчас, что не был наивным, имей это смысл), если бы Тассариан не был таким невыносимо упёртым в своём околдованном подчинении, если бы не двуручный меч в живую плоть, если бы не смерть и не ледяное молчание… Короче, действительно, если бы.  
Думать об этом сейчас было по-настоящему неуместно.  
Кольтира повёл плечами – звякнули цепи. Сильвана вполне могла обойтись без этого антуража, ведь глупо думать, что удержать его здесь способно только железо. Магия… И с ней не поспоришь. Особенно когда нет ни доспехов, ни Байфроста, ни шанса выйти отсюда.  
Впрочем… Если расшатать крюки, возможно, удастся вырвать их из стены. Сначала правую руку, потом левую, а ноги у него свободны и так - и это либо непредусмотрительность, либо ловушка. Он осторожно потянул толстую цепь – блестящая, новая, смазанная то ли маслом, то ли послушной вязью заклинаний, - пару раз дёрнул на пробу. Естественно, крюк не поддался.  
Эта спятившая «королева» хорошо знала – ожидание худшего изводит гораздо сильней, чем само худшее, потому и держала его в душном сыром подземелье, в оковах и, ко всему прочему, в неведении относительно дальнейшей судьбы.

_\- Кольтира!_  
Он спускается в крипту, где прячется Сильвана Ветрокрылая, повелительница Отрёкшихся. Его королева.  
\- Ваше Величество... дарю вам... Андорал. – Опускается на одно колено.  
\- Довольно, Кольтира! Я знаю твой секрет. Я знаю о твоей дружбе с рыцарем смерти Альянса, этим Тассарианом. Артас потерпел неудачу, создавая своих рыцарей смерти.  
\- В-ваше Величество?  
Если неудача заключается в том, что он всё ещё чувствует, хотя больше не должен, то он, пожалуй, с этим согласен.  
\- Ты всё ещё слаб, - властно заявляет Сильвана, и в её голосе, прежде недовольном, теперь слышится мрачное торжество. – К счастью, в Подгороде у меня есть слуги, которые помогут тебе избавиться от этой слабости.  
Он догадывается, что это значит. Он не хочет. Но о его желаниях не спрашивали, когда его убивали – и когда воскрешали тоже, не спросят и в этот раз. Портал в Подгород появляется – круглый, светящийся, полупрозрачный… Мясной крюк впивается в тело, цепляется за доспехи, и неведомая сила тащит, тащит, тащит…  
\- Нет! – остаётся только кричать.  
\- Тише, рыцарь смерти! – одержимо шепчет Сильвана. – Когда я закончу с тобой, твои страхи исчезнут. Сможешь поблагодарить меня потом... 

С другой стороны, «избавиться от этой слабости» - звучало более чем заманчиво. Слабость, имя которой – привязанность к Тассариану. Что ж, было бы в самом деле неплохо. Правда, при идеальном раскладе в комплекте с отсутствием этой привязанности должна идти возможность думать своей головой и ею же принимать самостоятельные решения.  
И это, к слову, никогда не выходило у него должным образом.  
\- Проклятье, - он в бешенстве рванулся вперёд так, что цепи, дёрнув его обратно, выкрутили руки в суставах. – Мерзкая сука!  
Ругать Сильвану и пытаться освободиться – это было правильно. Неправильно было думать о том, что, возможно, забвение, которым она ему пригрозила – не самый плохой вариант, и стоит, не дёргаясь, принять его с внутренним торжеством. Никаких лишних мыслей, никаких эмоций – разве не этого хотел от них и Артас?  
И сможет ли Сильвана, если Артас – как она правильно сказала – не смог? Если бы смог, между прочим, никаких проблем бы вообще не было.  
Если бы.  
…На вторые сутки правый крюк стал поддаваться.

***

_Первые воспоминания из детства – расплывчатые и невесомые. Возвращаться к ним – как будто чувствовать на щеке лёгкое прикосновение пёрышка, выбившегося из подушки. Если Фальтора решит пошутить, он сунет это пёрышко ему в нос, щекотка – дурацкое развлечение, но Фальторе можно, он ещё маленький. Тут главное – не чихнуть, потому что если чихнуть, воспоминания, вспыхнув на мгновение, сразу же померкнут, разорвутся на клочки и кусочки, распустятся, разлетятся по ветру._  
\- Кольтира, - негромко зовёт его мать.  
Он идёт к ней неспешно. Как это выглядит со стороны – не знает, но по внутренним ощущениям кажется, что грациозно, как хищник. В это хочется верить, хотя друзья порой дразнят его, мол, так «перетекать» с места на место пристало танцору, но не охотнику и не воину.  
«Как будто пение стрел – это не музыка, как будто битва мечей – это не танец», - думает Кольтира в такие моменты.  
Мать, улыбаясь, учит его использовать магию, а он, чувствуя, как исходящее от Колодца тепло струится по позвоночнику, переступает с ноги на ногу, запоминая её наставления. Только не очень-то эти наставления ему и нужны: кажется, словно он родился, уже всё умея. Может быть, именно поэтому магией он занимается постольку поскольку, а всё внимание достаётся мечу и луку со стрелами.  
Мальчишкам положено играть с оружием их отцов. Пытаться натянуть лук, дуга которого поднимается едва ли не выше их головы: на такой тетиву не накинуть - не то, что согнуть! Кряхтя от натуги, поднимать меч – огромный, острый, с боевыми зазубринами на краях. Но то положено мальчишкам.  
Людям.  
А Кольтира – квель’дорай. Высший эльф, и ему нет нужды довольствоваться старым оружием. Он вообще не знает, что такое «довольствоваться»: рядом с Солнечным Колодцем никто не в курсе значения этого слова. Составной лук Кольтиры до него самого трогали лишь руки мастера, соединившего гибкий ясень с роговыми пластинами… Да и меч у него совсем новый – ни единого скола!  
\- Ты не слушаешь, - мать укоризненно качает головой, и её длинные волосы золотятся на солнце.  
Он не слушает. На что ему это, если к нему уже прочно приклеилось прозвище «Ткач Заклинаний» - так легко ему удаётся сплести даже сложные чары?  
Магия – в воздухе. Магия бьётся в груди, растекается вместе с кровью по венам. Если её не станет – что делать?  
«Это невозможно», - смеётся Кольтира, запуская в небо огромный огненный шар и запрокидывая голову, чтобы проследить за его полётом. 

***

С потолка капало. Это было лишним.  
Это раздражало – монотонный звук в дальнем левом углу, если только в этой подземной клетушке можно было допустить существование определения «дальний», сводил с ума почище тех голосов и теней.  
«Я бы хотел, чтобы он пришёл и спас меня», - пробормотал Кольтира, озвучивая свои тогдашние мысли.  
Но дружба дружбой, а он не пришёл, и уже совершенно неважно, дружба ли это. Гораздо важнее, что дёрни правый крюк – и он вылетит из стены, да и левый начал уже поддаваться. Кольтира намотал цепь на кулак, желая расшатать его ещё больше, но внезапно остановился: за массивной дверью ему послышались чьи-то шаги.  
Дверь распахнулась. «Чьи-то». Как же. Сильвана.  
\- Рыцарь смерти… в оковах, а не в доспехах. Какая необычная картина, не правда ли? – чуть помедлив на пороге, спросила она с иронией.  
\- Жаль, что я не вижу её со стороны, - ответил Кольтира, с трудом сдерживая подступившую ярость.  
\- А ты не теряешь присутствия духа, мой рыцарь. Нельзя потерять то, чего нет. У тебя ведь нет души, Кольтира?  
Он гордо вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- Или всё-таки есть? – медоточиво и напевно рассуждала она, подходя ближе.  
Если б он только знал.  
\- Люди говорят, - ухмыльнулась Сильвана, - что душа либо болит, либо её нет. Твоя душа болит, мой рыцарь. Я помогу тебе.  
\- Это я уже слышал, - прошипел Кольтира. Раз уж Сильвана хочет, пусть показывает своё превосходство.  
\- Ты ещё поблагодаришь меня потом, Кольтира. Мои подземелья ещё не сломили тебя?  
\- А где здесь подземелья? – с притворным удивлением он огляделся по сторонам. – Я думал, я взял номер на постоялом дворе.  
\- Ах ты! – Сильвана отшатнулась от него, как будто он признался, что он – Артас Менетил. – Ты не хочешь по-хорошему, рыцарь.  
\- С тобой я вообще никак не хочу.  
Не то что бы дерзить этой свихнувшейся баньши было необходимостью или вообще стоило делать, но почему-то это казалось… приятным.  
\- Ты пожалеешь, - пообещала она сдавленным голосом. – Ты пожалеешь, Кольтира.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - он откинулся назад, повисая на вытянутых цепях. – Можешь приступать.  
Смерив его злобным взглядом, Сильвана медленно развернулась и направилась к выходу. Уже у порога, обхватив костистыми пальцами дверную ручку, она остановилась и, не оборачиваясь, произнесла:  
\- Из тебя получится хороший цепной пёс, рыцарь, - и вышла.  
Может, и так. Но охранять цепной пёс Кольтира Ткач Смерти будет точно не тёмную королеву.

***

_\- Как думаешь, у нас получится? – Фальтора аж подпрыгивает от нетерпения, заглядывая брату в глаза._  
Стоящая рядом Мэрриэль снисходительно улыбается, она уверена в своих способностях мага. Такую возьмут куда угодно – в разведку, в пехоту, в стрелковые отряды… В конницу вот только не возьмут, потому что конницы у них нет. Кольтира кивает своим мыслям.  
\- Что, что такое? – неймётся Фальторе.  
\- У нас получится, - в поисках уверенности он прикасается к рукояти меча, и по пальцам тут же начинает струиться знакомое тепло.  
Мэрриэль снова улыбается, и невозможно не заметить взгляда, который бросает на неё младший брат. Всем известно: Фальтора без ума от этой красивой магички, но Кольтира всё никак не может понять, что же тот в ней нашёл.  
\- Нервничаешь? – спрашивает Мэрриэль, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Кольтире внезапно становится немного неловко под её взглядом, в котором ему чудится слишком много нежности для приятельских отношений.  
Чтобы избавиться от странного ощущения, он отворачивается, бросая через плечо:  
\- Не нервничал бы, даже если б умел.  
Фальтора ревниво хмыкает за спиной, но ничего не говорит.  
Сегодня у всех желающих есть шанс попасть в армию Луносвета, и они – все трое – намерены попытаться. 

***

Сильвана вернулась уже вечером – ну, во всяком случае, Кольтире казалось, что вечером, потому что с чувством времени после нескольких дней в темнице были проблемы. Ко всему прочему Сильвана выглядела спокойной и даже довольной, как будто не было ни угроз, ни оскорблений.  
В руках она держала крупный кубок из тёмного металла, и если бы Кольтира был живым, сейчас ему стало бы страшно: её «королевские апекари» варили знатные яды.  
\- Вернулась погулять с собачкой? – оскалился он, стремясь нанести удар первым.  
\- С цепной собачкой, Кольтира, с цепной, - холодно поправила Сильвана. – Цепные собачки сидят на цепи, с ними никто не гуляет. Зато их кормят…  
\- Поздновато ты об этом вспомнила.  
\- Надеялась, ты сам согласишься с тем, что от твоей слабости нужно избавиться.  
Избавиться. Тут и говорить нечего, соблазн был велик, а проклятый крюк к тому же всё никак не поддавался. Один раз кивнуть – и больше никогда он не будет чувствовать то, чего давно уже чувствовать и не должен. Просто сказать «Да» - и забыть обо всём. В прямом смысле, ведь от него тогда останется только оболочка, вот только существование в образе безмозглого и полуразложившегося соратника Сильваны вряд ли похоже на то, о чём он когда-то мечтал. Не говоря уж о том, что выглядеть это будет… неэстетично.  
\- Я не буду пить эту дрянь, - ответил он просто.  
\- Кольтира, - Сильвана нахмурилась, - ты ведь всегда был умным… - она запнулась, и Кольтира понял, что она не может подобрать нужного слова.  
Так и хотелось переспросить – кем? – но он не стал. Вместо этого снова по-волчьи оскалил зубы. Усмешка, перенятая у Тассариана:  
\- Именно потому, что я умный, я не буду пить эту дрянь.  
\- Тебе это поможет, - с фанатичным огнём в глазах заявила она.  
Кольтира опешил. Сильвана, что - в действительности считала, что выпить это и стать ещё более мёртвым – это то, что ему нужно? Да если бы он хотел этого, он давно бы умер по-настоящему. Надо думать, в Азероте достаточно желающих разрубить на куски рыцаря смерти! И сжечь. Главное, сжечь.  
А Сильвана тем временем продолжала:  
\- Мы больше не будем принадлежать Орде, никто нам отныне не сможет указывать. Можно… можно вообще уничтожить живых, всех, до единого!  
Мысленно Кольтира кивнул. Примерно такие же мысли одолевали его первую неделю после расставания с Тассарианом. Уничтожить всех, а ещё лучше – превратить в таких же, как он, чтобы мучиться не в одиночестве. А потом он понял, что страдать в компании – тоже не выход, равно как и превращать весь материк в дымящиеся руины, а всех его жителей в вонючую нежить.  
\- Ты будешь моей правой рукой… - распиналась Сильвана.  
\- Своя уже совсем гнилая? – он не смог удержаться.

***

_Они сделали это. У них получилось!_  
Кольтира, Фальтора и Мэрриэль приняты в войска Луносвета. Они будут защищать Квель-Талас.  
\- Правда, - озвучивает Фальтора общую мысль, - было бы от кого защищать… Неужели кто-то действительно верит в то, что Плеть решится сунуться в наши земли?  
\- Сильвана Ветрокрылая… - Кольтира пытается возразить брату, но Мэрриэль перебивает его.  
\- Сильвана, - она насмешливо кривит губы. – Сильвана, может, была неплохим полководцем, но здесь она перегнула палку. В самом деле, даже самый завалящий юнец одним заклинанием может уничтожить десяток гулей, а ведь именно из них и состоит армия Артаса.  
\- Не забывай про рыцарей смерти, Мэриэлль, - Фальтора расправляет плечи и гордо выпячивает грудь, пытаясь показаться воинственным.  
Рыцари смерти – воистину страшные создания, бесчувственные порождения Артасовой плети. Они не ведают ни жалости, ни милосердия, им не знакомы муки совести и сожаления, с их силой невозможно бороться…  
\- И ты туда же! – восклицает магичка.  
Дальше Кольтира не слушает. Мэриэлль может улыбаться сколько угодно, на него это не действует, а вот Фальтора, похоже, действительно верит в те глупости, что она говорит, хоть и пытается спорить. В эти глупости верят многие. Он, конечно, тоже чувствует себя непобедимым – а как иначе, когда за спиной Солнечный Колодец? Но Сильвана… Сильвана Ветрокрылая – лучшая воительница среди эльфов, она действительно видела войну и знала, что это такое… Она просила усилить армию, выставить часовых, а теперь, говорят, она погибла – и Артас ведёт наступления на её сородичей. На её беспечных сородичей, ведь разве можно иначе назвать тех, кто выставил на защиту подступов к Восточному Святилищу троих новичков.  
\- Кольтира, - кокетливо подмигивает ему Мэриэлль, и взгляд Фальторы делается каменно-равнодушным, а Кольтира просит себя не забыть расставить точки над i, - нам нечего боятся, вокруг нас – надежные защитные чары. К тому же, если Плеть сюда и доберётся, то очень нескоро.  
Кольтира кивает – только чтобы она отвязалась, - но постепенно спокойствие остальных передаётся и ему. В самом деле, им не о чем волноваться!  
\- Ну, - чуть запинаясь, говорит Фальтора, - вы пойдёте на вечеринку завтра вечером?  
\- На какую вечеринку, Фальтора? – подмигивает ему Мэриэлль и тут же переводит взгляд на Кольтиру. Он делает вид, что его здесь нет.  
Вечеринка – отличное решение, кстати. Хороший способ отвлечься от странных мыслей, одолевающих его последнее время.  
\- На ту самую, которую устраивает леди Селлин. Она так любит всё это, вы же знаете. Ты, - Фальтора откашливается, - ты пойдёшь туда, Мэриэлль?  
Прежде, чем магичка откроет рот, чтобы что-то ответить, Кольтира обхватывает брата за шею и, доверительно склонившись, громким шёпотом сообщает ей:  
\- Мой маленький братик имеет в виду, Мэриэлль, пойдёшь ли ты туда С НИМ?  
Мэриэлль растерянно хлопает глазками – явно ожидала получить приглашение от другого.  
\- Кольтира, - сдавленно шипит «маленький братик», - как бы я хотел сейчас, чтобы ты оказался где-нибудь далеко отсюда!  
Усмехаясь, Кольтира собирается выдать давно готовый ответ, но Фальтора внезапно напрягается в его братских объятьях.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает он испуганно. – Брат?  
\- Фальтора, ты тоже чувствуешь этот запах? – всё, что может прошептать Кольтира. Он чувствует, как по загривку расползается чувство близящейся опасности, и от страха сразу же тянет под ложечкой. – С западной стороны перевала.  
Мэриэлль отчаянно морщит нос, пытаясь хоть что-то учуять. Фальтора с отвращением выдыхает:  
\- Пахнет как…  
-…как гнилое мясо, - перебивает его Кольтира, потому что он видит. И, что намного хуже, его видят тоже. – Защита крепости пала! К оружию!  
За его спиной Мэриэлль судорожно разворачивает сеть заклинаний, а время вокруг начинает течь медленно, как тягучий мёд из кувшина. Неведомым образом обостряются все ощущения: Кольтира физически чувствует, как душная вонь забирается в ноздри, а картинка перед глазами становится в несколько раз чётче.  
Их атакуют – целая толпа мерзких трёхруких чудовищ, сшитых из мёртвых кусков чужих тел. Поганища… Много поганищ. А впереди – рыцарь смерти, как раз такой, от каких и следовало выставить охрану посерьёзнее.  
Один из нападающих поднимает руку, и воздух рассекает сверкающая искра. В следующее мгновение – кажется, что целую вечность спустя – Фальтора отчаянно кричит:  
\- Мэриэлль!  
Как-то сразу становится понятно, что расставлять точки над i уже не понадобится. Кольтира оборачивается – как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как Фальтора, в бешенстве выхватив свой широкий, ещё ни разу не испачканный в крови меч, устремляется навстречу отряду Плети. Один.  
\- Отважный шаг… для эльфа, - смеётся предводитель отряда. Этот рыцарь смерти огромен, как скала, и, кажется, способен одним своим присутствием заморозить всё на сто миль окрест. Глупость, конечно же, ведь тогда Восточные Королевства давно бы скрылись под коркой льда.  
\- Фальтора! Проклятый дурак! – Кольтира слышит свой голос как будто со стороны. И словно со стороны же видит, как он устремляется вдогонку за братом. Он сам, а полное ощущение, что кто-то другой.  
Фальтора бьётся с рыцарем смерти, точнее, пытается биться – любому понятно, что долго в таком противостоянии он не протянет. Ему нужно помочь, помочь немедленно, а ещё лучше – попытаться сбежать и предупредить остальных, но расстояние, которое Фальтора преодолел в два прыжка, для Кольтиры растягивается в дурную, шаткую бесконечность, каждый шаг – из стороны в сторону, а до брата всё ещё далеко.  
Рыцарю смерти хватает десятка ударов, чтобы поставить Фальтору на колени. Он уже заносит меч для последнего выпада, но… замирает. И в этот же миг пальцы Кольтиры наконец-то касаются закованных в тонкий доспех плеч Фальторы.  
Рыцарь медлит – и, может быть, это единственный шанс.  
\- Давай, брат, вставай. Уходим, уходим! – рывком он поднимает Фальтору и со всех ног бросается прочь.  
\- Почему? Почему он не стал убивать меня? – на бегу выкрикивает Фальтора, сбивая дыхание.  
Ответить Кольтира не успевает. Он бы мог, но всё это разом теряет смысл: с резким свистом мясной крюк поганища рассекает воздух, врезаясь Фальторе в бок. Тот даже не кричит – на землю падают две разрозненных половинки, и зелёная трава начинает быстро становиться багровой. Кричит Кольтира – долго, протяжно, как будто выплёвывая вместе с криком собственное отчаяние. Ещё секунда – и он сможет разделить участь брата. Ещё секунда…  
Ничего. Не. Происходит. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Пей, - Сильвана протянула ему кубок, как будто ожидая, что он тут же возьмёт его.  
\- Прости, - Кольтира тряхнул цепями, - не могу. Меня кто-то заковал.  
\- Пей.  
Дурно пахнущее зелье оказалось прямо у него перед носом. Очень хотелось спросить, чего такого гадкого туда набросали её «аптекари», но Кольтира сдержался. Не столько из вежливости, сколько из опасения, что стоит открыть рот - и вонючая жижа окажется там.  
Сильвана чуть двинула кубком.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что он за тобой придёт? Твой Тассариан?  
По поводу этого «твой» тоже можно было сказать очень много, но… Кольтира лишь покачал головой, не спуская глаз с королевы баньши.  
\- Как можно быть таким глупцом, мой рыцарь? - она засмеялась, и этот каркающий, хриплый смех надрывным эхом заметался по подземелью. - Он не придёт. Или ты веришь песням?  
\- Каким ещё песням? - спросил Кольтира, не разжимая губ.  
\- Тем, что поют про рыцарей смерти. Про плохих рыцарей смерти, Кольтира, я тебе уже рассказывала о таких. Они не сумели избавиться от эмоций и теперь плохо служат своим повелителям. Не желают поднимать друг против друга оружие, договариваются о ненападении вопреки своему долгу. Ты, наверное, знаешь об этом не понаслышке, правда, Кольтира?  
\- Катись ты к демонам.  
С нехорошей усмешкой она отстранилась.  
\- Твоё здоровье, рыцарь смерти! – и костистой рукой схватила его за подбородок. С силой сдавив щёки Кольтиры, Сильвана заставила его разжать челюсти. Сунув туда палец, чтобы он не вздумал сжать зубы, она одним движением опрокинула содержимое кубка ему в рот. – Твоё здоровье!  
Зелье обжигало, как огрский грог когда-то при жизни. Закашлявшись, Кольтира обнаружил, что проваливается в густой и плотный сизый туман. Опустив голову, он закрыл глаза, повисая на тренькнувших от тяжести цепях.  
\- Сладких снов, - торжествующе улыбнулась Сильвана.

***

_Он ступает мягко, неслышно. Он умеет быть незаметным. Он легко читает следы, он способен долго тропить хоть зверя, хоть орка, хоть другого эльфа, хоть… рыцаря смерти._  
Кольтира идёт за рыцарем смерти уже второй день. Тассариан – так зовут этого исполина с парой двуручных мечей. Тассариан – Кольтира проговаривает это имя про себя, словно оно может быть ключом к двери, за которой скрыта надежда.  
Армия Плети движется на север – к Луносвету, и её почти невозможно остановить: поганища сильны, вурдалаки кровожадны, а рыцари смерти не ведают жалости. Все, кроме одного.  
\- Давай, - шепчет Кольтира в оперение тонкой стрелы, прижимаясь щекой к тёплому стволу дерева.  
Он отводит локоть назад, натягивая тетиву так, чтобы чуть вывернутая кверху ладонь оказалась за подбородком. Лук тихонько скрипит, с трудом выдерживая нагрузку, и со свистом распрямляется, когда Кольтира расслабляет пальцы. Стрела, коротко вжикнув, срывается с тетивы и устремляется в недолгий полёт. Звонкий удар о доспехи – и наконечник остаётся между пластин, а древко бессильно падает на траву.  
Тассариан удивлённо оглядывается по сторонам.  
Кольтира торопливо достаёт из колчана ещё одну стрелу, не глядя кладёт её на тетиву – и тут же отпускает, почти не вкладывая силы в свой выстрел. Стрела падает к ногам спешившегося Тассариана, и на этот раз тот успевает заметить, откуда она прилетела. Улыбнувшись, Кольтира отпрыгивает и, не сводя глаз с рыцаря смерти, стреляет ещё раз.  
С глухим рыком Тассариан подбирает третью стрелу и, взобравшись на лошадь, понукает её сделать шаг – туда, где в землю уже впилась четвёртая. Тогда Кольтира и свешивается с ветки, словно лесной зверёк, уцепившись рукою за ствол.  
\- Опять ты, - спокойно констатирует рыцарь смерти. По всему видно, что он этой встрече не рад.  
Да и Кольтира не дурак радоваться встрече с тем, по чьей вине погиб его брат, но если среди воинов Плети есть такие, как этот Тассариан, если их можно переубедить, то, может быть, ещё не всё потеряно…  
\- Я думал, я узнал этот запах… - Тассариан выглядит так, будто ждёт, что Кольтира спустится на землю и вступит с ним в единоборство, но у Кольтиры другие планы. Он снова стреляет под копыта закованной в доспехи кобыле и бросается прочь. – Этот кислый запах трусости! – Вытащив меч из ножен и пришпорив лошадь, Тассариан устремляется за ним.  
Кольтира на бегу выпускает ещё одну стрелу, ещё одну и ещё, пока на двадцатом выстреле пальцы вместо оперения не находят в колчане лишь пустоту, а лес вокруг не становится чащей.  
\- Сентиментальный дурак, - слышит он за спиной. – Твои эмоции послали тебя в пасть ко льву, только для того, чтобы ты сбежал, подобно хнычущему младенцу!  
Кольтире должно быть страшно, но ему почему-то смешно. Он замирает на дереве, выжидая, а Тассариан продолжает философствовать на ходу. Он бормочет что-то о наказании, о трусости, об опрометчивости. Именно её, кстати, Кольтира сейчас и собирается продемонстрировать: когда тяжёлый стук копыт становится ближе, он свешивается вниз и ловит Тассариана в ловушку собственного меча. Рыцарю смерти везёт – его кобыла умеет мгновенно реагировать на команды, отданные без слов. Она останавливается, и только это спасает рыцаря от острого лезвия. Впрочем, Кольтира ведь не планировал его убивать…  
\- В том, чтобы выжить для следующего сражения, нет ни трусости, ни опрометчивости.  
\- Может быть. Но бросаться за мной так – это безрассудная храбрость.  
\- Послушай меня, - отрывисто шепчет он в самое ухо Тассариану, почти касаясь губами источающей ледяное сияние кожи. – Я иду за тобой с тех пор, как Восточное Святилище пало. Я следил за тобой. Я знаю, тебя зовут Тассариан, – это имя отзывается дрожью по позвоночнику, а рыцарь смерти не двигается и ничего не говорит, кажется, он даже не дышит. – Ты мог убить моего брата. Ты почти это сделал. Но что-то внутри тебя колебалось… Что-то удержало тебя. Я верю, - Кольтира слышит себя как будто со стороны, - что в тебе ещё есть душа… Она пытается вырваться, борется с той силой, которую внушил тебе твой принц. Освободись от его влияния, Тассариан. Присоединяйся ко мне – и сражайся вместе со мной. В глубине души ты знаешь, что правильно. Сражайся за это.  
Тассариан вскидывает голову, и его волосы мазком проходятся по щеке Кольтиры. Прикосновение – неожиданно мягкое, в отличие от стали, звучащей в его грозном голосе:  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь меня, эльф, - выплёвывает он в бешенстве. – Я позволю тебе уйти вместо того, чтобы убить тебя прямо сейчас. Но знай, если мы ещё раз встретимся, я обнажу меч.  
\- Хорошо, - Кольтира соскальзывает с ветки, устраиваясь на крупе лошади, позади Тассариана. – Пусть победит тот, кто сильнее, – и спрыгивает на землю, исчезая прежде, чем рыцарь смерти успевает опомниться.  
…До самого вечера Кольтира то и дело накрывает щёку ладонью, зачем-то стараясь сохранить то невесомое ощущение. 

***

\- Проклятье!  
Голова гудела так, как не гудела ни разу до – даже после самых лихих вечеринок. Что удивительно, всё произошедшее при этом вспоминалось отчётливо, а никаких изменений в себе Кольтира не ощущал.  
Сильваны рядом не было. Это кстати, потому что подземелье, цепи и прочее ему до смерти надоели. Ему. До смерти. Кольтира нервно усмехнулся, поводя плечами. Один из плюсов не-жизни: мышцы, по крайней мере, не затекают, хотя в остальном тело ведёт себя примерно так же, как раньше. Хитрость ли это Артаса, мудрость ли это Ледяной Скорби, но если ты не контролируешь свои мышцы, значит, не сможешь и двигаться, не то, что сражаться. Так что смерть для её рыцарей была вовсе не бесчувственным раем покоя, а всего лишь холодом, силой, отсутствием усталости и эмоций, да верностью принцу.  
С двумя последними пунктами Артас, очевидно, потерпел неудачу.  
Впрочем, главное, чтобы с силой сейчас неудачи не произошло – Кольтира потянул правую цепь, и державшийся лишь на честном слове крюк с глухим лязгом выпал из сырой, тёмной стены. Для пробы Кольтира несколько раз дёрнул левой рукой – и снова ему повезло, уже изрядно расшатанное крепление заскользило прочь из камня так же легко, как острый нож рассекает масло.  
Или как двуручный меч рассекает безоружное тело.  
Мысль была такой неожиданной, что Кольтира вздрогнул. В той, другой жизни ему наверняка не очень-то нравилось убивать – почему-то он был в этом уверен. И, скорее всего, тогда ему почти не приходилось никого убивать, но в армии Плети кровавую науку он постиг в совершенстве…  
\- С помощью Тассариана, - дополнил Кольтира свои размышления вслух, и имя, которое он последнее время старался не произносить вовсе, сверкнуло в голове, словно молния.  
Тоска – вот чем была эта «молния». Острая, всепоглощающая, крепко держащая когтистой лапой тоска. По сравнению с ней мелькнувшие секунду назад желание крови и жажда убийства были полнейшим и абсолютным ничем.  
Перед лицом этой тоски, если честно, и сам Кольтира порой казался себе ничем.

***

_Он должен бояться, но ему почему-то не страшно. Нет и глупой, твердолобой уверенности в способности квель’дорай отразить атаку Плети – есть только нервная дрожь, утомительное предвкушение, свернувшееся где-то внутри напряжённое ожидание встречи._  
Сегодня. Сегодня он не будет убегать – сколько можно? Он встретит Тассариана лицом к лицу – и даст ему бой. Вероятнее всего, последний бой в жизни – стоит только вспомнить эту ледяную глыбу, идеальный механизм разрушения!  
Кольтира вспоминает. Постоянно. И осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, продолжает ладонью на щеке удерживать воспоминание.  
Сейчас. Стены дрожат – и ворота будут сорваны через секунду. Стрелы дрожат на тетивах, чтобы сорваться в воздух смертоносными птицами.  
Луносвет разрушен, и за их спинами сейчас – последний шанс выжить. Квель-Данас, ворота Солнечного Колодца – место решающей битвы. Которая, к слову, уже началась – ворот больше нет.  
Кольтира обнажает меч – и бросается в бой даже раньше, чем успевает увидеть противников. Или, скорее, противника – Тассариан возвышается в выломанном проёме, словно скала.  
\- Кольтира! – грохотом грома его голос раздаётся над полем боя. – Твоя судьба ждёт тебя.  
\- Прекрасно, но незачем так орать, - шепчет себе под нос Кольтира, даже не замечая, что ноги сами несут его к этому рыцарю смерти, а в слове «судьба» отчего-то чудится совсем не тот смысл, который вкладывал в него… враг.  
Их мечи сталкиваются в воздухе, и на лице Тассариана Кольтира видит ярость и упоение боем. Он уворачивается – Тассариан наступает. Он легче – Тассариан намного сильнее. Он быстрее – в ударах Тассариана настоящая мощь. Да, если бы не скорость и ловкость, лежать бы ему, разрубленному напополам.  
Но он бьётся. Неожиданно для себя самого он выдерживает смертельный натиск, находит в себе силы сопротивляться, поднимая меч снова и снова. С глухим лязгом широкое лезвие ударяется о чёрные доспехи, не оставляя на них ни царапины, и глупо, наверное, надеяться на то, что Тассариан внезапно остановится и обратит оружие против своего господина.  
Если Кольтира перестанет надеяться – он проиграет.  
А вокруг - стоны погибающих и скрежет оружия, во весь голос выкрикиваемые заклятия магов и пение стрел, и Кольтира уже не знает, сколько времени они кружат друг против друга, глядя прямо в глаза, зато знает, что больше так невозможно. Он решительно поднимает меч, бросаясь в очередную атаку – и поскальзывается правой ногой на мокрой от крови траве.  
Рыцарь смерти пользуется своим неожиданным преимуществом, взрываясь чередой мощных ударов, хотя хватило бы и одного: меч Кольтиры, выбитый из руки, летит в неизвестность, а сам он беспомощно падает на колени.  
Надежда не умирает. Она уже умерла – за пару секунд до того, как в кадык упёрлась сверкающая полоска обжигающей стали.  
\- Давай, - Кольтира обречённо кладёт на неё подбородок. – Сделай это. Стань жалкой пешкой и навсегда потеряй свою душу.  
Он поднимает глаза. Если смотреть на Тассариана, то кажется, что это всё не всерьёз. Дурной сон – а завтра он проснётся, и ничего плохого не будет… 

_…Артас Менетил улыбается, когда безжизненное тело падает на багровую землю. Его верный слуга снова проявил себя хорошо._  
Не вытирая лезвия, Тассариан устремляется в битву.  
\- Пожалуй, такое рвение должно быть вознаграждено, - насмешливо замечает Артас, снизу вверх глядя на мёртвого эльфа. 

***

Он знал, что его сородичи после падения Солнечного Колодца начали испытывать ни с чем не сравнимые муки. Артас, насмешливо скаля зубы, называл это магической ломкой – и обещал Кольтире то же самое, если только он «переступит черту». Под чертой могло пониматься всё, что угодно – от границы между верностью и предательством до края пропасти между спокойствием и жестокостью.  
Ничего такого он почему-то не чувствовал.  
И ничего такого, о чём говорила Сильвана, не ждал. Кольтира прекрасно понимал, что Тассариан за ним не придёт.  
Пробраться в Подгород одному – просто немыслимо, но, пожалуй, всё же возможно, в отличие от того, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Одному или вдвоём – неважно, потому что шансов на такой исход всё равно нет. Подгород можно взять – быстрым, продуманным и неожиданным штурмом, но для штурма нужна армия, и Могрейн на это никогда не пойдёт. Да и, если уж на то пошло, Тассариана он тоже никуда не отпустит. А дезертировать у того кишка тонка.  
\- Незачем, - скривился Кольтира. – Там его ценят…  
А кроме того, однажды Тассариан уже не пришёл, значит, не придёт и теперь, и не стоит в очередной раз позволять себе эту слабость – ждать. Незачем. Некого. У Тассариана своя жизнь, точнее, не-жизнь – он ясно продемонстрировал это тогда, со всеми своими размышлениями о пути, который для каждого – свой.  
«Свой так свой», - с такой мыслью Кольтира яростно рванул свою цепь двумя руками, и она наконец-то поддалась. Крюк вылетел из стены с такой силой, что Кольтира едва не завалился на спину, когда сопротивление прекратилось.  
Что ж, теперь осталось только открыть дверь, найти доспехи, отыскать Байфрост, снять ручные оковы и сбежать из Подгорода… Всего-навсего.


	3. Chapter 3

_…Голоса вторгаются в разум – чужеродные, неприятные, громкие. Один из них – удивлённый, глухой, отчего-то знакомый. Второй – надменный, холодный, властный._

_\- Что это, повелитель?_  
\- Твой новый брат, Тассариан. Ещё один рыцарь смерти, неужели ты не видишь?  
\- Вижу, повелитель, но он же…  
\- Эльф? – презрительно.  
\- Да, мой принц. Тот самый…  
\- Конечно. Я думал, ты будешь рад, Тассариан.  
\- Я рад! – торопливо.  
\- Вот и отлично. Присмотри за ним. 

_Голоса затихают, отдаляются… Он открывает глаза._  
\- Кольтира! – снова раздаётся первый голос, тот, удивлённый.  
Он пытается что-то ответить, но сам даже не понимает, что. Когда слова, наконец, складываются в нечто более-менее связное, он словно со стороны слышит собственный хрип:  
\- Где я? Что здесь…  
\- Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – встречают его ответным вопросом.  
Ответным вопросом. Он морщится и пытается вспомнить. Отдельные картинки, проблески, эпизоды – всё кружится в голове причудливым калейдоскопом, переплетаясь без какой-либо логики. Знакомые и одновременно незнакомые имена мелькают где-то в сознании, танцуют на языке, как будто хотят быть названными, но он не понимает, кем были для него эти люди. Людьми ли вообще?  
Фальтора… Мэриэлль…  
Он начинает мысленно перебирать эти имена, словно пробуя каждое на вкус. Фальтора отдаёт мёдом и осенними травами, Мэриэлль – нагретыми солнцем яблоками, и всё это отчего-то кажется близким. Есть и далёкое... оно тает первой снежинкой и пахнет дымом и кровью, Анастериан – золотистая смола, тягучая и чуть горьковатая, Сильвана – полынь и черника… Тассариан.  
\- Тассариан, - выдыхает он потрясённо. Потрясённо – потому что это имя, как молния, бьёт ярко и больно, освещая сразу все потайные места. – Почему ты меня не убил?  
Тассариан закрывает глаза, и черты его ледяного лица искажает то ли ненависть, то ли смущение. Эти чувства не должны быть похожими, но Кольтире видится именно так.  
\- Я убил, - говорит он виновато и тут же упрямо вздёргивает подбородок, словно пытаясь самого себя убедить в чём-то, во что не очень-то верится.  
А молния, значит, осветила не всё. Кольтира чувствует, как изнутри поднимается ярость – обжигающая, как огонь, острая, словно меч.  
\- Убил, - шипит он сквозь зубы. – А сейчас тогда почему я живой? – и вдруг понимает.  
Он не живой.  
«Ещё один рыцарь смерти», – так сказал тот, второй, с надменным, презрительным голосом. Артас Менетил.  
\- Нет, - рычит он, чувствуя, как ярость клокочет и рвётся наружу. Подчиняясь ей, Кольтира неуклюжим движением впивается пальцами в горло Тассариану – и тот замирает с открытым ртом, разевая его, словно рыба. - Нет!  
\- Да, - раздаётся где-то над ними, и Кольтира мгновенно опускает руку, ставшую отчего-то безвольной. – Присмотри за ним, Тассариан, - повторяет Артас.  
Тассариан покорно склоняет голову, прожигая Кольтиру не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. 

_***_

_\- Твои доспехи! - Тассариан бесцеремонно бросает сверкающую броню рядом с Кольтирой так, что шипастый наплечник, отскочив, больно бьёт его по колену._  
\- Аккуратней, - недовольно выплёвывает Кольтира.  
Он смотрит на свои латы - и против воли восторгается ими. Массивные, мощные, в них словно заключена вся пугающая, яростная красота войны. Чёткие линии, впечатляющая гравировка - символика смерти. Выгнутые пластины сверкают, отражая скупые солнечные лучи, в них можно смотреться, как в зеркало… Украдкой Кольтира глядит на своё отражение и ему кажется, что там, в этой кривой блестящей поверхности - кто-то другой. Кто-то с синеватым блеском в глазах, жестоким изломом губ и…  
\- Налюбовался? - его грубо толкают в плечо.  
На откровенную агрессию реакция у Кольтиры только одна - откровенная провокация.  
\- А ты? Налюбовался? - с усмешкой говорит он, поворачиваясь к Тассариану.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не смущается, не отводит глаза - только на скулах начинают ходить желваки.  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково это, - наконец находит он, что сказать.  
\- Каково что? – перебивает Кольтира. – Постоянно видеть перед своими глазами живое напоминание о том, что ты наделал?  
Тассариан мрачно кивает, и в этом обречённом согласии Кольтире видится едва ли не дружеское откровение, но он решительно прогоняет от себя мираж товарищеских отношений. Они - рыцари смерти, им неведомы тёплые чувства. Жалость, сочувствие, сопереживание - что за бред?  
\- Я тебя обрадую, - цедит он, растягивая слова. - Во-первых, я не живой. Во-вторых, ты не единственный, кому нелегко.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Ты не можешь спокойно смотреть на меня, а я… А я вот, например, каждый день смотрю в глаза, - Кольтира наклоняется к лицу Тассариана, словно демонстрируя то, о чём говорит, - смотрю в глаза человеку, который меня убил. И не жалуюсь.  
Видимо, и у Тассариана на откровенную агрессию реакция только одна. Он «закрывается»: на лицо словно опускается решётка забрала, хотя шлема в лагере Тассариан не носит - говорит, что тот успевает достаточно надоесть ему за время сражений. И теперь он отодвигается, снова становится грубым и неотёсанным, вынужденным приглядывать за Кольтирой только из верности своему принцу.  
\- До своей смерти ты был не против воевать на одной стороне со мной, - холодно припоминает Тассариан, подталкивая к Кольтире толстые наручи. - Надевай. Буду учить тебя драться как следует. 

_***_

_Тассариан дерётся сразу парой двуручных мечей, и, глядя на это, невозможно поверить в то, что и один такой меч поднимет не каждый. Кольтира, правда, легко поднимает, но вот именно что только один. Взяться за два он не решается - засмеют. Смерть, может, и объединяет, как любит пофилософствовать Артас, но высший эльф здесь всё равно чужой, и всё объединение сводится только к тому, чтобы остальные доставали его._  
\- Не надоело тратить своё время зря? - Кольтира не может разобрать, кто кричит эти обидные слова Тассариану. Тот загнал его практически в угол, отступать больше некуда, а заодно ничего и не видно - солнце застит глаза.  
Иногда у Кольтиры бывает преимущество в таких тренировочных битвах, но для этого ему нужен лук. Выпуская стрелу за стрелой – он может одновременно удерживать в воздухе восемь! – он способен ненадолго ошеломить противника, заставив его отступить, но обычно это длится минут пять, не более. И этих пяти минут ему отчаянно не хватает на то, чтобы пробить своими стрелами мощный доспех Тассариана… Зато тот вполне успевает собраться – и отражать его стрелы стремительно и точно, отбивая мечом их серебристые клювы.  
Крепче обхватив толстую рукоять, он бросается в атаку - вслепую, но с яростью, против которой тяжело устоять, и Тассариан отступает под градом ударов.  
«Практически всегда побеждает тот, кто быстрее», - так он сам учил его неделю назад, так пусть же теперь получает! Кольтира рубит быстро и агрессивно, почти не задумываясь, и впервые за долгое время он ощущает себя даже не то, что в своей тарелке – в своём теле. В своём собственном теле, когда руки и ноги беспрекословно слушаются, а не висят обессиленными плетьми и не шатаются тяжеленными колодами, когда реакция подталкивает к новому действию даже раньше, чем суть доходит до головы, когда… Когда он, торжествующе улыбаясь, наконец-то заставляет Тассариана вжаться спиной в узкий угол между палаткой и скалами.  
Если бы у Тассариана был щит, Кольтира взвился бы в воздух и всей своей тяжестью опустился б на этот щит, ошеломляя противника – и одним движением снимая его голову с плеч. Но чего нет, того нет, да и дерутся они не по-настоящему, поэтому он только выбивает один из мечей у Тассариана из рук и, прижав свой собственный меч к его шее, говорит, чуть задыхаясь:  
\- Ты убит.  
Ощущение настолько пьянящее, что Кольтира даже готов простить Тассариану свою смерть. В этой не-жизни, оказывается, тоже есть свои прелести. Ну, если не считать остальных рыцарей Артаса, замерших вокруг них ошеломлённым полукругом. Их удивление можно понять, ведь обычно отнюдь не Тассариан проигрывал тренировочные битвы с позором.  
По сути, сейчас этим можно гордиться, но у Кольтиры внезапно портится настроение. Он, не глядя, забрасывает меч за спину, точно попадая им в ножны, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
\- Кольтира, - окликает его Тассариан.  
\- Да?  
\- Просто чтоб ты знал, - Тассариан мнётся и старается говорить так, чтобы его никто не услышал, - я не считаю, что зря трачу на тебя время.  
Кольтира пожимает плечами.  
\- Ещё бы. Это ведь приказ повелителя, - отвечает он равнодушно. И не потому что хочет задеть, а потому что действительно сейчас так считает.  
Тассариан неуловимо меняется в лице, как будто Кольтира только что сказал нечто обидное, а не их общую – на всю армию! – истину, но всё равно соглашается:  
\- Ага.  
Стоит ли продолжать разговор, Кольтира не знает. Они и так сейчас сказали друг другу если не больше, чем за последний месяц, то добрее – точно, а доброта ему не нужна. И жалость ему не нужна, если Тассариан мнит себя ответственным за того, кого имел несчастье проткнуть мечом. И дружба не нужна, но у рыцарей смерти её не бывает. Так что Кольтира только кивает – и на этот раз уже точно уходит. Тассариан его не окликает, а глазевшие на них до этого рыцари смерти или давно разошлись, или сейчас расходятся, потому что драка закончилась и смотреть больше не на что.  
Кольтиру снова накрывает беспричинная злость, которая, впрочем, быстро проходит: щёку внезапно обжигает нежным прикосновением, хотя никто его и не трогал. Кольтира стягивает латную перчатку и осторожно прижимает пальцы к щеке.  
Почему-то в этот момент он ощущает себя живым. 

_***_

_\- И всё? – спрашивает Кольтира, с сомнением переводя взгляд с Тассариана на меч и обратно._  
\- И всё, - беспечно отвечает Тассариан.  
\- Так просто? Не может быть.  
\- Спроси у любого.  
Кольтира недоверчиво проводит пальцем по клинку, светящемуся ровным синеватым свечением, которое вспыхивает сильнее, реагируя на это прикосновения. В центре широкого лезвия искрятся выбитые магией руны – они и составляют всю силу такого, рунического меча.  
\- Хочешь сказать, у меня всё получилось? – Кольтира продолжает подозрительно уточнять, всё ещё не решаясь поверить.  
Никогда раньше его настолько не волновало оружие – и никогда раньше такого прекрасного оружия он не видел. Да что там видел! Это он создал сам! Пусть и с помощью… Тассариана. Совсем небольшой помощью. Крохотной. Незначительной. Без которой бы он, если честно, не справился.  
\- Попробуешь? – Тассариан машет головой в сторону великолепного меча.  
\- На тебе если только, - по привычке огрызается Кольтира, обхватывая пальцами толстую рукоять.  
Всё должно быть как всегда, обыденно и привычно, ведь это тот самый меч, который ему выдали ещё в начале, вместе с доспехами, но теперь он ощущается по-другому. Как будто… живой, мыслящий, самостоятельный – и при этом послушный. Верный. Друг, слуга, помощник. Меч рыбкой бьётся в ладони, словно так и норовит ринуться в битву, и от этой его готовности по загривку разбегаются знакомые мурашки радости и предвкушения боя.  
А Тассариан смотрит на него и улыбается – и Кольтира успевает улыбнуться ему в ответ прежде, чем вдруг осознаёт, что больше не чувствует по отношению к Тассариану ни ненависти, ни злости.  
\- Эй, вот ты где! – Рядом с ними останавливается взмыленный и недовольный Могрейн, бывший паладин, вечный любимчик принца Артаса, с недавних пор – их непосредственный командир.  
Тассариан хмурится. Ещё бы. Он тоже хочет быть командиром, но всё, что ему доверяют – отряды из вурдалаков, поганищ и гулей. И Кольтиру. Но армия из неразумной нежити и мёртвого эльфа не очень подходит на роль чего-то, что способно удовлетворить амбиции, и это несложно понять.  
\- Тассариан, ты пойдёшь со мной, – командует Могрейн и тут же переключается на Кольтиру: - А такие мечи лучше всего закаляются в крови, эльф.  
\- Не слушай его, брат, - тихо говорит Тассариан и неожиданно тянется к Кольтире, чтобы покровительственно похлопать его плечу.  
Бред, но ему на мгновение кажется, что Тассариан собирался сделать совсем не это, а, скажем, убрать ему за ухо непослушную прядь волос, но… такого ведь быть не может. Кольтира хмыкает.  
\- Что? – тут же переспрашивает Тассариан. Дарион Могрейн смотрит на них, не понимая причину задержки.  
\- Иди уже,- отмахивается Кольтира, но получается скорее беспомощно, а вовсе не грубо, как ему самому хотелось бы.  
И Тассариан уходит, но ещё несколько раз оглядывается по дороге, строя за спиной у Могрейна какие-то странные рожи и пытаясь что-то показать знаками. Наверное, хочет сказать, что когда он вернётся, они снова будут тренироваться.  
Что ж, это он с радостью. Кольтира смотрит на меч. Он даже имя ему уже выбрал. Байфрост. 

_***_

_Они не особенно нуждаются в тепле, но сидят у костра вот уже несколько часов. Кольтире нравится наблюдать за огнём, он живой и непредсказуемый, а Тассариан просто молчит рядом. Мёртвый и знакомый, как свои пять пальцев._  
В Нордсколе скучно, и ничего не происходит вот уже - как минимум - целую вечность. И, наверное, от этой скуки можно было бы умереть во второй раз, если бы не…  
\- Я давно хотел спросить, - вдруг тихо начинает Тассариан, - почему Ткач Смерти? Ну, то есть, почему Артас так тебя называет?  
Кольтира кидает тоненький прутик в жёлтое пламя.  
\- Меня при жизни звали Ткачом Заклинаний.  
\- Я думал, ты не умеешь…  
\- Как будто можно не уметь, когда рядом Солнечный Колодец, - фыркает Кольтира и тут же мрачнеет. – Был.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас его нет, Тассариан, и ты прекрасно знаешь об этом.  
Тассариан тоже мрачнеет.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, - говорит он нерешительно.  
\- Колодец рушить? – Кольтира поднимает бровь. – Меня убивать? – с каждым словом его голос звучит всё язвительнее. – Воевать? Спрашивать о прошлом? – и тут же, без перехода: - Я знаю, можешь не извиняться.  
Разговор больше не клеится, хотя они сидят у костра ещё долго. На самом деле Кольтиру подмывает спросить, помнит ли Тассариан что-нибудь из своей прошлой жизни, но за четыре года он так и не смог на это решиться, не решается и сейчас. Тассариану, наверное, тоже много чего интересно, но он молчит - то ли обиделся, то ли раздумывает о чём-то своём, у него предостаточно убитых теней за плечами… И Артасу, кстати, было бы интересно узнать, что вместе два его мёртвых воина чувствуют себя как будто живыми. Но он не узнает.  
\- Ты спать пойдёшь? – спрашивает Кольтира, когда огонь догорает. Все остальные давным-давно в казарме.  
\- Буду тут.  
\- Один?  
\- Один.  
\- Не дождёшься. - Кольтира встаёт и, отстегнув плащ, по походной привычке расстилает его на земле.  
Тассариан не возражает.  
Он никогда не возражает, и Кольтира, наверное, отдал бы свой обожаемый меч - который всё же, следуя совету Могрейна, купает «в крови невинных» - в обмен на то, чтоб узнать, что творится у того в голове. Правда, даже с тем, что творится в его собственной голове, разобраться у Кольтиры получается с огромным трудом. Он потратил непростительно много времени, пытаясь сделать выводы, в итоге оказавшиеся очевидными, и теперь, похоже, потратит ещё столько же - если не больше, силясь догадаться, что же Тассариан думает по этому поводу.  
Можно, конечно, просто спросить, но с вопросами у них как-то не ладится. И потом, Кольтира плохо представляет себе саму формулировку вопроса…  
«Привет, я эльф, я мёртв, я рыцарь смерти, ты тоже рыцарь смерти, и ты мне, кажется, нравишься. Уже довольно давно. С первого взгляда, если быть честным. Ну, и не кажется, конечно, а я в этом абсолютно уверен. Что скажешь?» - Кольтира фыркает, пытаясь подавить смех.  
\- Ты чего? - недоумённо жмурится Тассариан, уже успевший закутаться в плащ и улечься.  
\- Ничего, - он закусывает губу.  
Тассариану лучше об этом не знать. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь, старая истина. И Тассариан действительно спит крепко - так крепко, что даже не чувствует, как наутро Кольтира выбирается из его объятий.  
Объятия, кстати, Кольтира списывает на холод, случайность, глупый сон - по отдельности или всё сразу, неважно. 


	4. Chapter 4

Дверь Кольтира попросту выбил, и, к его удивлению, получилось у него это даже слишком легко. Видимо, Сильвана не ожидала от него прыти. Неужели она всерьёз полагала, что он с радостью согласится на всё, что угодно, лишь бы стать безмозглым, безвольным и беспамятным зомби?  
Нет уж, хватит. Больше он никому не позволит себя контролировать.  
…Тусклый свет факелов плясал по подземелью неровными тенями.  
\- Ты всё проверил? - раздалось вдруг где-то справа по коридору, и Кольтира отпрянул, вжимаясь в холодную стену. Она как будто чуть дрогнула, принимая его в укрытие. Хотя, может быть, ему померещилось.  
\- Да, - прозвучал второй голос, хриплый и каркающий. - Как будто что-то вообще может случиться с этой грудой металла!  
\- Госпожа хочет как-то использовать эти доспехи. Ты сомневаешься в её мудрости?  
\- Нет, что ты, - тон каркающего голоса тут же превратился в заискивающий. - Госпоже виднее, виднее…  
\- То-то же, - это прозвучало уже тише. Голоса удалялись.  
Кольтира затаил дыхание, выжидая, пока эти двое совсем не исчезнут. Собственно, не было никакой уверенности в том, что доспехи, о которых только что говорилось, принадлежат ему, но с другой стороны… Почему нет? Должно же ему и сейчас повезти, раз с самого начала сложилось всё так удачно.  
Стараясь ступать как можно более неслышно, он двинулся в ту сторону, где происходила беседа двух слуг. Там Кольтира обнаружил ответвление коридора - тупой отросток, слепую кишку, заканчивавшуюся тремя дверями. Гадать не было смысла, и Кольтира решил ломать по порядку.

***

_Кольтира не отличается дальновидностью и осторожностью. Именно поэтому он и попадает в лапы Алого Ордена._  
Зато у Кольтиры всегда есть Тассариан - именно он его и спасает.  
Уже спас, если точнее. И теперь они стоят на втором этаже таверны, в какой-то дурацкой маленькой комнатушке, куда Тассариан притащил его, ничего не объясняя. Здесь темно, тесно и довольно прохладно, а ещё им, получается, «надо поговорить».  
\- Ты живой… живой… - шепчет Тассариан, и это так на него не похоже, что Кольтире кажется, будто всё происходящее ему только снится.  
\- Мёртвый вообще-то. Давным-давно, - отвечает он, и это выходит гораздо язвительней, чем обычно. Наверное, потому что он чувствует себя непривычно беспомощным под таким пристальным взглядом.  
Тассариан держит его за плечи и не собирается отпускать. И стоит близко-близко - и сам этого не замечает. А Кольтира замечает, чересчур замечает, у него от этого «близко-близко» пересыхает во рту, и сердце начинает стучать где-то в висках, хотя какое там может быть сердце, у рыцаря смерти?  
Но вот же оно, бьётся. Мешает слышать, мешает дышать, отмеряет весь мир глухими ударами.  
\- Живой, - Тассариан повторяет снова и снова. Чего он, в самом деле? Как будто ни разу не бывали в бою, как будто ни разу не подвергались опасности…  
\- Мёртвый, - с нажимом говорит Кольтира и торопливо напоминает: - И ты тоже мёртвый.  
\- А с тобой рядом кажется, что живой.  
И это, пожалуй, самые красивые слова из всех, которые Кольтира вообще в жизни слышал. И самые правильные. И самые необходимые. И с ума они сводят по-настоящему, потому что других объяснений тому, что он собирается сделать, у Кольтиры нет и не будет.  
Он дёргает Тассариана на себя и выдыхает тихо-тихо:  
\- Мне тоже.  
Это звучит беспомощно и даже как-то отчаянно, а губы у Тассариана сухие и очень холодные, и борода колется, как… как… сравнения подобрать Кольтира не может. Колется, и всё тут. А ещё Тассариан не закрывает глаза. И целоваться совсем не умеет. И обнимает так, как будто Кольтиру у него вот-вот отберут - рёбра трещат и воздуха не хватает. Хотя… воздуха, наверное, не поэтому.  
Такая запредельная нежность, которой и быть не должно. И вместе с нею - такое желание, что всё внутри сводит. Проще разорваться надвое, чем понять, что же делать - потянуться навстречу, толкнувшись бёдрами, или вот так вот целоваться-целоваться-целоваться до бесконечности, пока Артас не отправится искать их самостоятельно.  
Пусть отправляется. Пусть самостоятельно. Пусть… что угодно. Плевать, потому что Тассариан запускает руку в его волосы, оттягивает назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову - и тут же снова целует. Губы, щека, подбородок, шея… А дальше всё скрыто доспехами, и пальцы плохо слушаются Тассариана, когда он пытается справиться с ремнями и пряжками. Кольтира ждёт - и это самое лучшее ожидание в жизни, в не-жизни, в том, что было между ними, и в том, что будет потом, он уверен.  
Пряжки и ремни в конце концов поддаются, и наплечники летят куда-то неизвестно куда, а за ними и грудные пластины. Холод даже не успевает обжечь, потому что там, где Тассариан, там просто не может быть холодно. Ну, или может, но не сейчас. Сейчас - горячо, даже жарко, умопомрачительно хорошо, и перед глазами уже танцуют круги, а дыхание всё срывается и срывается, по спирали - по той самой спирали, которую язык Тассариана рисует у него на груди. Где-то в этой спирали сейчас и заключается смысл мироздания.  
Кольтира не выдерживает - и подаётся навстречу, и тут уж ему становится не до спиралей, не до мироздания, вообще не до чего. Ему всегда казалось, что всё это будет - если будет! - не так, что будет наоборот, что это ему предстоит стоять на коленях, прижимая Тассариана спиной к деревянной стене и стягивая непослушными пальцами с него одежду и латы, но вот ведь… Это он сейчас чувствует голой спиной шершавую доску, это его живот сейчас напрягается под горячим дыханием, это по его позвоночнику дрожью расплывается волна острого удовольствия.  
Кольтира жмурится и шипит сквозь зубы что-то, невнятное даже для него самого.  
Он царапается - но о плечи Тассариана скорее ногти сломаешь.  
\- Тише… тише, - успокаивает его Тассариан, так же лихорадочно, как до этого шептал, что живой.  
Хочется ответить, что тише нельзя, что тише не получается - и получиться не может, что стоит вообще сказать спасибо за то, что он ещё не переполошил всю таверну гортанными стонами, но все слова тают на языке, растворяются, исчезают, и…  
И он внезапно понимает, что как раз стонами всю таверну, кажется, и переполошит. 

_А потом Тассариан поднимается и встаёт рядом с ним - почти вплотную, нос к носу. Он не двигается, не пытается целовать, просто стоит - и смотрит, как будто пытаясь запомнить. И говорит, медленно и тяжело, роняя слова, как огромные валуны, выделяя каждое слово:_  
\- Если ты ещё раз пойдёшь куда-то один…  
\- Не пойду, - спешит заверить Кольтира и тянется за поцелуем.  
В конце концов, именно об этом он и мечтал с первой встречи. 

***

За первой дверью обнаружилась лестница, круто уводящая вниз. Кольтира решил оставить её на потом, не углубляясь раньше времени в поиски, и легко выбил замок на второй.  
\- Что за двери в этих развалинах? - удивился он вслух, потирая слегка ушибленное плечо. Не то что бы ему было действительно больно, скорее, ушиб отзывался для него скованностью и оцепенением в мышцах. А ещё почему-то на какое-то мгновение Кольтире показалось, что всё вокруг заходило ходуном, но ощущение быстро прошло.  
За этой дверью Кольтиру встретила абсолютно пустая клетушка, а вот за третьей он нашёл ровно то, что искал. Потрясающее, изумительное везение, которое даже заставило его немного насторожиться. Ну, не могло же всё быть так просто? Такие пустые коридоры, такие хлипкие двери, такие непрочные оковы… Впрочем, нет, это крюки в стенах были непрочными, а с оковами как раз всё в порядке - широкие железные «браслеты» с длинными обрывками толстых цепей всё ещё красовались у него на руках. Надеть с ними наручи - нечего было и думать, сами как наручи, так что Кольтира ограничился поножами, наплечниками и грудными пластинами. С помощью Байфроста ему кое-как удалось избавиться от цепей, хотя кровь невинных была для меча явно предпочтительнее, чем толстый металл.  
Конечно, в полном доспехе бесшумно и незаметно пройти по незнакомым лабиринтам подвала было куда сложнее, но без него и без оружия отыскать выход из Подгорода он бы и вовсе не смог. Среди Отрёкшихся не стоило забывать о защите, будь то чары, латы или искусная маскировка - это во-первых, а во-вторых, без полного снаряжения он чувствовал себя чересчур уязвимым, насколько это слово вообще применимо к рыцарю смерти.  
Но теперь, когда вместе с доспехами к нему вернулась защищённость, а с Байфростом - уверенность, Кольтира был в полной мере готов выбираться отсюда. Куда и зачем, он предпочёл пока не думать, потому что ответов на эти вопросы у него не было. Снова выбирать между Ордой или Альянсом, присоединяться к кому-то, что-то решать…  
Легко ступая, он выскользнул из тёмной комнаты, и собрался было двинуться по коридору в поисках выхода, но подземная крепость Сильваны не хотела отпускать его просто так: под низкими сводами грязного потолка катакомб раздался её хриплый голос.  
Едва только заслышав его, Кольтира тут же шагнул обратно и притворил за собой дверь, надеясь, что Сильвана не заметит учинённых им разрушений. Дверь, содрогнувшись, едва не выскользнула из его пальцев, словно попытавшись закрыться самостоятельно.  
\- Госпожа желает осмотреть доспехи? – этот заискивающий голос Кольтира уже слышал сегодня.  
\- Нет, они мне пока не нужны. Мне нужен… - Сильвана не успела договорить, её перебил громкий топот – частый, тревожный, словно испуганный.  
\- Госпожа! – выкрикнул ещё один голос, уже знакомый Кольтире. – Госпожа!  
\- Что такое? – недовольно отозвалась Сильвана.  
\- Орки напали на нас! Орки атакуют Подгород!  
Стена, на которую опирался Кольтира, опять содрогнулась. Значит, это либо уже пошли в ход стенобитные орудия, либо по ту сторону – сильные маги. В любом случае, Сильвана опять всё проворонила – от этой мысли он холодно усмехнулся. То её правая рука прямо под носом «водит дружбу» с Альянсом, то союзники-орки нападают без предупреждения… А самое замечательное заключалось в том, что орки были не только под стенами Подгорода. Если ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он попал в плен, коркронские орки были и внутри. И это значит, что суматохи и кровавой резни будет сейчас – ложкой ешь!  
\- Очень кстати, - с мрачным торжеством прошептал он.

***

_Если спросить Кольтиру, чего он боится больше всего на свете, ответ может удивить очень сильно. Он не боится смерти - он уже умирал, не боится поганищ - они довольно милые, если с ними обходиться доброжелательно. Он не боится даже того факта, что они с Тассарианом, похоже, единственные среди рыцарей Плети, кто отдаёт себе отчёт в своих зверствах. И собственные зверства, к слову, его тоже почти не страшат, они ведь творятся под рукою Артаса. Да и в купании меча в крови невинных он уже научился находить свою прелесть._  
Кольтира жесток - даже по меркам рыцарей Смерти. Кольтира жесток, и за этой жестокостью он пытается спрятать от себя самого свой самый большой страх.  
Кольтира боится проснуться.  
Он не знает, что будет делать, если всё это окажется сном. Улыбающийся Тассариан, и улыбающийся он сам, и случайные прикосновения, от которых мурашки расползаются по плечам, и не случайные тоже. И совместные вылазки, и понимающие взгляды, и, если все всё знают, то почему никто ещё не осуждает?  
И почему очнувшемуся Артасу нет никакого дела до того, что его верный Тассариан всё так же верен, но уже - не злости и холоду?  
\- Береги себя, - тихо говорит Тассариан. - Ты обещал.  
\- Я помню, - соглашается Кольтира и легко вынимает Байфрост из ножен. Он давно уже пользуется в бою только этим великолепным двуручным мечом, оставив стрелы для тренировок.  
Они смеются, предвкушая скорую радость боя. Воле Короля-Лича нет пределов, и у защитников Часовни Последней Надежды нет ни единого шанса, - так им всем кажется перед началом сражения.  
Они смеются, направляя своих коня и грифона в самую гущу битвы.  
Они смеются, разя мечами направо и налево.  
Они смеются - а потом им становится не до смеха.  
Из-под земли восстают души умерших. И, если Кольтира видит Фальтору, то что видит Тассариан - страшно даже представить. А Фальтора что-то говорит и говорит, стрекочет, как белка, уговаривает и пытается объяснить, что Кольтира идёт не по той дороге, по которой бы нужно.  
\- Я знаю, - перебивает Кольтира призрак своего брата. - Я знаю.  
\- Что? - белёсая тень недоумённо открывает и закрывает рот.  
\- Я знаю, что это дорога неправильная.  
\- Но почему тогда, брат?  
Кольтира ставит Байфрост остриём в землю и, опершись бедром на рукоять, улыбается. Рядом уже никто не кричит и не дерётся - все слушают своих призраков, и если это не последний день их бренного существования, то последний день принца Артаса - точно.  
\- Почему? - Фальтора торопит его с ответом.  
Кольтира оглядывается по сторонам и находит взглядом Тассариана. Тот, как и все, невидяще смотрит в пустоту перед собой. Губы шевелятся, руки то и дело сжимаются в кулаки. Точно так же беседует с кем-то.  
\- Я иду с ним, - Кольтира пожимает плечами.  
Что тут может быть непонятного?  
\- Я иду с ним, - повторяет Кольтира.  
Но уже через пару часов выясняется, что у Тассариана другое мнение по этому поводу.  
\- Теперь мы свободны, - говорит он совершенно убитым голосом. Плечи опущены, взгляд потухший, и по всему видно, что под волей Артаса ему было проще. - Я… Я не знаю, что сказать, Кольтира.  
У Кольтиры всё внутри сводит от нехорошего предчувствия. Ощущение такое, будто кто-то занёс над ним меч и раздумывает, стоит ли отрубать голову - или всё же не стоит.  
\- Говори, что думаешь, - подталкивает он шёпотом, хотя почему-то кажется, что правильнее всего было бы не дать Тассариану ничего сказать. Заткнуть ему рот поцелуем, нет, поцелуями, и поскорей увести отсюда. Напиться где-нибудь в первой попавшейся таверне, снять комнатёнку и всю ночь праздновать освобождение. От которого ничего проще не стало.  
\- Ты… Ты был рядом со мной, сражался рядом со мной, - вслух размышляет Тассариан. - Заслужил моё уважение и доверие.  
Уважение и доверие? Кольтира неверующе смотрит на Тассариана, стискивая руки так, что почти ломаются пальцы. Уважение и доверие? Это так теперь называется?  
Уважение и…  
\- Но теперь мы свободны…  
«И я волен убить тебя, если ты не заткнёшься!» - думает Кольтира, пытаясь казаться спокойным.  
\- Теперь мы свободны, - Тассариан продолжает. - И я не знаю, что есть уважение и доверие на самом деле. Может, они навсегда прогнили? Ведь путь, которым мы дошли до них, просто ужасен.  
Кольтира смотрит на свои руки. Он смотрит на них, потому что если перестанет их контролировать, кулаки сами по себе полетят в лицо Тассариану. Уважение и доверие. И лю… и прочие глупости. Видимо, что такое «с тобой рядом кажется, что живой», Тассариан тоже забыл.  
\- У меня нет ответов для тебя, брат, - с яростью шипит Кольтира, презрительно выделяя последнее слово. - И для себя ответов у меня нет, - а тут уже отчаяние накатывает на него холодной волной. Тассариан пока что ещё ничего не говорил о том, что не хочет его больше видеть, но что-то тянет Кольтиру за язык, как будто ему необходимо сказать это первым. - Куда я должен пойти? Мне стоит вернуться к своему народу и сражаться за Орду? Или мне нужно пойти с тобой и присоединиться к Альянсу?  
Он выплёвывает всё это, почти не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что именно говорит. А между тем решение очевидно, оно заключается в самой постановке вопроса: вернуться к своему народу ему, может, и стоит, но нужно, просто необходимо Кольтире совсем другое - пойти с Тассарианом. В Альянс, не в Альянс, да хоть в поля воевать с курицами… куда угодно, но только с Тассарианом.  
Но тот неспособен разглядеть этого за словами.  
\- Я думаю, эти вопросы каждый из нас должен решить себя самостоятельно. Но теперь мы рыцари Чёрного Клинка. И, насколько я помню, что такое дружба… я считаю тебя другом, Кольтира.  
Другом? Какая насмешка.  
Другом…  
Что ж, после этого Тассариан действительно может быть кем угодно, а он, Кольтира, уходит.  
\- Береги себя, Тассариан, - Кольтира разворачивается к своему костяному грифону.  
Когда он взлетает, ему кажется, что на самом деле это не полёт, а падение в пропасть. Причем в этом падении ему нет нужды ждать, пока он разобьется об острые камни - он уже разбит на целую сотню осколков.  
\- Вот ты и проснулся, Кольтира, - говорит он сам себе, из последних сил стараясь держать спину ровно и вглядываться в горизонт гордо. - С добрым утром. 

***

Сильвана, в бешенстве рыкнув и, судя по звуку, огрев верного слугу по лицу, бросилась прочь. Её слуги остались беспомощно топтаться на месте.  
\- Как некстати, - без сожаления протянул Кольтира, рывком распахивая дверь.  
Ближайший к нему человек не успел даже испугаться. Одно движение мечом, и вместо незадачливого Отрёкшегося – целых две обезображенных половинки.  
\- Не убивай меня! – взвизгнул второй. Это был тот самый, принесший Сильване Ветрокрылой плохую весть. Гном, пораженный проказой. Значит, один из аптекарей, ведь среди настоящих Отрёкшихся гномам не место. К тому же, ни один из Отрёкшихся не стал бы сомневаться в мудрости указаний своей королевы…  
\- И что я получу взамен? – Кольтира оскалился. Он ни на секунду не собирался оставлять в живых кого-либо из встретившихся ему на пути. К тому же… «В живых». Он хмыкнул.  
\- Всё, всё, что захочешь, - с надеждой предложил ему гном-аптекарь, пятясь в ужасе.  
Кольтира видел в его пустых, испуганных глазах своё отражение – воплощение ярости и одновременно спокойствия, жестокое удовольствие, наслаждение собственной силой. Он сделал шаг вперёд – один длинный, плавный, скользящий шаг.  
Рыцарь смерти? Сама смерть.  
\- Не убивай меня, - гном выставил вперёд руки. Его ладони были фиолетово-серыми, чуть подгнившими, вместо правого мизинца красовался короткий обрубок. – Не убивай…  
Кольтира расхохотался. Он доверительно наклонился к гному, убирая меч за спину.  
\- Ты уже мёртв, - тихо сообщил он и, выпрямившись, с силой замахнулся.  
Отрубленная голова покатилась по пыльному полу, а Кольтира, вытерев синее лезвие, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь.

***

_Выкинутая игрушка - вот как он себя чувствует._  
С насмешкой убитый, с насмешкой же оживлённый, под смешки тренированный, прирученный - и выброшенный вон. «Путь, которым мы дошли до этого, просто ужасен», - вспоминает он каждый вечер эти слова, но сил идти к старой цели новым путём у него нет.  
Кольтира хотел бы выбрать противостояние, но даже этого не может сделать в полную мощность. Вместо того чтобы полноценно присоединиться к Орде и броситься на передовую, он выбирает отряд коркронских орков, достаточно автономных, чтобы обмануть свою совесть, - и достаточно орков, чтобы обмануть простодушного Тассариана.  
\- Вот, погляди, Тассариан, твой друг сражается за Орду, и если судьба сведёт вас вновь, выживет только один, - насмешливо говорит Кольтира, сидя в одиночестве в тёмной комнате, и тут же зажимает уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать себя самого.  
Серединка на половинку. Не сумел решиться остаться, не сумел наплевать на свою гордость, так и воевать толком не может.  
Примерно об этом поют по ночам ему чёрные призраки, и Кольтире нечего им возразить. Ему хочется позвать Тассариана на помощь - он бы точно спас, он всегда ведь спасал! - но это невозможно. Кольтира не знает, придёт ли Тассариан, если его позовёшь, но думает, что не придёт, и рисковать не решается. Если он не придёт - станет хуже, во много раз хуже.  
Так что помогает ему первый попавшийся стоящий воин.  
И это, надо думать, смешно, но после того, как кто-то побеждает твоих личных демонов, он становится тебе вроде как не чужим. И наплевать на то, что ты даже не помнишь, как же его зовут. Главное, что он знает твою историю и впервые за долгое время тебе есть с кем перекинуться парой слов.  
Это хорошо, а то орки уже уверены, что ты - самый нелюдимый эльф в Азероте. Ха. Нелюдимый.  
\- Представь, если только твоим заданием будет сразиться с его отрядом… - спрашивает его собеседник. - Сможешь ли ты выйти на поле боя? Сможешь ли допустить, чтобы твои воины убили Тассариана?  
Кольтире хватает пары секунд, чтобы это представить, а ответ он знает и без раздумий. Серединка на половинку. Ничтожество.  
\- Да, - врёт он без запинки. - Смогу.  
Его новоявленный приятель хмыкает недоверчиво.  
\- И ты думаешь, что победишь его?  
\- Думаю? – Кольтира выплёвывает это слово самым ядовитым тоном из всех, на какие он только способен.  
\- Два меча против одного…  
Кольтира задумчиво смотрит на Байфрост и улыбается.  
\- Не поверишь, - в этой улыбке слишком много от звериного, злого оскала, - побеждает не тот, у кого больше оружия. И даже не тот, кто им лучше владеет.  
\- А кто же тогда?  
\- Тот, кто спокойнее. Тот, кто быстрее, - на этих словах Кольтире становится трудно дышать, потому что именно так говорил Тассариан перед тем, как первый раз проиграть ему тренировку, но он быстро берёт себя в руки и продолжает: - Тот, кто умеет ждать. Тот, у кого есть преимущество. И у меня оно есть.  
\- Какое?  
\- Он меня недооценивает, - Кольтира старается сказать это равнодушно и просто, но в его «равнодушно и просто» столько чёрной боли, что хочется удавиться.  
Чистая правда - Тассариан всегда считал его хрупким и слабым. Как будто он таким был хоть когда-то! Да он даже жизнь свою сумел продать достаточно дорого - человек-скала изрядно попотел прежде, чем поставить его на колени! И после смерти Кольтира не раз доказывал свою силу, показывал смелость…  
Впрочем, всё это теперь абсолютно неважно. Равно как и то, что Кольтира, наверное, всё же хотел бы встретиться с Тассарианом на поле боя. Отличный шанс подставиться под мечи, закончив эту не-жизнь. Надо думать, Тассариан, с его благородством и верностью, не упустит возможности прикончить бывшего… друга.  
Дело за малым. Осталось ему эту возможность устроить.  
\- Кольтира! - окликает его собеседник. - О чём задумался? У тебя такой вид, как будто ты решил для себя что-то важное.  
Кольтира с улыбкой качает головой.  
\- Пустяки.  
Он ничего не решил - он наконец-то решился! 

***

Долгое время в одиночестве бродить по запутанным развалинам-коридорам Подгорода, когда орки били Отрёкшихся, а Отрёкшиеся отбивались от орков, было, наверное, невозможно. И это скорее радовало, чем огорчало – с полубезумной улыбкой на губах Кольтира разил мечом тех несчастных, что умудрялись попадаться ему на пути. Правда, правильнее сказать – тех несчастных Отрёкшихся, потому что орки на него оружия не только не поднимали, но и скорее салютовали ему, словно приветствуя. Ещё немного – и Кольтира решил бы, что они напали на нежить Сильваны только для того, чтобы спасти его душу.  
Душу. Он усмехнулся, сворачивая в тёмную галерею, и чуть не подавился этим своим смешком, потому что из-за очередного поворота прямо на него налетело нечто огромное.  
Кольтира наугад ткнул мечом, и лязгающий звон оповестил его о том, что он не попал. Во всяком случае, ни во что мягкое – точно, а исключительно либо по доспехам, либо по крепкому лезвию. Кольтира ударил ещё раз, и снова Байфрост был пойман на лету чужим мечом. Обозлённый, он отпрыгнул, пытаясь выиграть немного времени и лучше разглядеть противника, но густая, плотная темнота не позволила ему этого сделать – он видел только смутные очертания лат и неяркое свечение, исходящее от металла.  
Свечение?  
\- Проклятье! – от неожиданности Кольтира опустил меч.  
\- Кольтира? – спросила темнота голосом Тассариана.  
Наверное, ему полагалось расчувствоваться. Ну, или хотя бы спросить, какого чёрта Тассариан здесь делает. Скорее всего. Но вместо этого Кольтира почему-то почувствовал неизмеримую злость, волной поднимающуюся внутри него – и захлёстывающую с головой.  
\- Кольтира! – в бешенстве передразнил он, снова поднимая Байфрост.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – Тассариан выставил вперёд руки, как давешний гном. С той лишь разницей, что у гнома в этих руках ничего не было, а у Тассариана – два великолепных двуручных меча. По-прежнему два великолепных двуручных меча.  
А когда-то у него в руках был Кольтира.  
\- Это ты что здесь делаешь?  
Раздался скрежет – они снова скрестили оружие.  
\- За тобой пришёл, - выдавил Тассариан сквозь зубы, стараясь удержать меч Кольтиры как можно дальше от своей головы. Сам он, очевидно, по-настоящему драться не собирался.  
\- Я тебя не звал, - отрезал Кольтира, в отчаянии чувствуя, как животное наслаждение битвой стремительно покидает его. – Мог и не приходить!  
Он был зол. Он был до безумия зол. Он ведь уже убедил себя в том, что Тассариан за ним не придёт, и вот он, пожалуйста. И против воли внутри пробудилась надежда – самое упрямое, самое живучее чувство из всех, какие только можно представить. И самое жестокое, потому что однажды он этой надежде уже поддавался – и был выпотрошен, выброшен, брошен.  
\- Значит, не мог, раз пришёл! – упрямо выкрикнул Тассариан, резко убирая мечи и прыгая в сторону.  
Кольтира, пошатнувшись от неожиданности, смерил его злобным взглядом. Ему очень хотелось верить, что этот взгляд был действительно злобным.  
\- Не дави мне на жалость, - прошипел он, делая выпад. На этот раз остриё Байфроста гулко врезалось в наплечник Тассариана, отсекая один из торчавших шипов.  
\- Я не давлю! – и неожиданно просительно, жалобно: - Кольтира, пожалуйста, прекрати.  
\- Прекратить? Я, в отличие от тебя, помню, что обещал тебе в Лордероне!

***

_Он готов отдать всё за ещё одну встречу. И столько же - за то, чтобы этой встречи никогда не случилось._  
Но, как показывает не-жизнь, судьбе нет ни малейшего дела до его желаний и планов.  
\- Кольтира! - звучит совсем рядом знакомый голос, и сохранять каменное лицо становится очень трудно. - А мне тут как раз птички напели, что ты вернулся в Лордерон, верно напели, значит.  
Тоска в словах Тассариана? Нет, ему, конечно же, чудится.  
\- Конечно, верно, - Кольтира осторожно кивает. Он никак не может решить, что ему делать. Нужно - вытащить меч и броситься на врага, хочется - выкинуть меч и броситься к не-врагу, но ни то, ни другое не кажется ему сейчас хорошей идеей. А Тассариан ещё и не один.  
В общем, судьбе нет ни малейшего дела ещё и до его решений, ведь он уже приготовился умереть от руки Тассариана, героически сражаясь за Орду, будь она проклята. И Тассариан не спешит поднимать на него руку.  
Кольтира пытается его спровоцировать:  
\- Я приехал, чтобы предоставить тебе шанс снова убить меня.  
Тассариан смеётся, но в этом смехе нет настоящей весёлости.  
\- Вполне возможно, что дойдет до этого, - говорит он серьёзно.  
Если бы Кольтира был жив, у него б, наверное, защемило сейчас сердце. Он смотрит на Тассариана – и ему больше не хочется умирать. Он меняет планы:  
\- Да, возможно... но не сегодня. Поскольку тут тьма тьмущая Плети, я собираюсь отозвать свои войска и перегруппировать их.  
Несколько секунд Тассариан смотрит на него – ошеломлённо и непонимающе, а потом, улыбнувшись уголками губ, говорит:  
\- Понятно. Тогда я сделаю то же самое, –улыбка гаснет. – Но ты должен знать, Кольтира. Мы больше не братья. Ты теперь в Орде, а я служу Альянсу. Рано или поздно нам придется сразиться за Андорал, и только один из нас выйдет из этой битвы победителем.  
Всё повторяется. Вот и сейчас всё как тогда, во вторую их встречу. «Увижу тебя ещё раз - обнажу меч», что-то такое сказал ему в тот раз Тассариан. И теперь – «только один из нас»… Значит, и ему нужно ответить что-то похожее.  
\- Я знаю. И не думай, что когда мы встретимся на поле боя, я буду с тобой нежен.  
А ему и правда не хочется быть с Тассарианом нежным. Хочется ударить его - от души, со всей силы, так, чтобы в кровь разбить эти губы, растянутые в неискренней - он же видит! - улыбке. Хочется ударить его так, чтобы до этого проклятого идиота дошло, наконец, что всё это - слишком даже для рыцаря смерти, которому по определению положено быть жестоким.  
Встретиться ему. Убить его. Возродить его. Быть с ним. Бросить его.  
Да, встречу можно списать на случайность, гибель - на собственную глупость и не умение владеть мечом в должной степени… Перерождение назвать прихотью Артаса, чувства - самообманом или вообще сном, а расставание - выбором собственного пути.  
Именно так ведь Тассариан тогда и сказал. И плевать ему было тогда на то, что с первой встречи Кольтира думал о нём. И на то, что умирать от его руки было не страшно, тоже плевать. Равно как и на то, что рыцарем смерти Артас сделал Кольтиру исключительно «в подарок» Тассариану, и быть таким подарком по большому счёту Кольтире понравилось.  
К демонам всё. К демонам!  
\- Жду не дождусь, - скалится Тассариан ему в ответ, и Кольтира понимает, что вообще не помнит, о чём они сейчас говорили.  
Внутри - сплошная чёрная боль, к которой ему, наверное, давно пора бы привыкнуть. Но не привыкается, не успокаивается, не забывается… Он невпопад кивает и торопится уйти. Хочется, чтобы это получилось у него по-эльфийски бесшумно и грациозно, но, кажется, он топает, как кодо, и то и дело натыкается на деревья, будто слепой. Бросить бы всё это, уйти, как Тралл, но у него слишком много обязательств, слишком много дел, слишком много мыслей в голове - стоит остаться без дела, и эти мысли снова превратятся в чёрные тени, готовые атаковать.  
Сколько же можно…  
\- Кольтира!  
Он спускается в крипту, где прячется Сильвана Ветрокрылая, повелительница Отрёкшихся. Его королева.  
\- Ваше Величество... дарю вам... Андорал, – опускается на одно колено.  
\- Довольно, Кольтира! Я знаю твой секрет. Я знаю о твоей дружбе с рыцарем смерти Альянса, этим Тассарианом. Артас потерпел неудачу, создавая своих рыцарей смерти.  
\- В-ваше Величество?  
Если неудача заключается в том, что он всё ещё чувствует, хотя больше не должен, то он, пожалуй, с этим согласен.  
\- Ты всё ещё слаб, - властно заявляет Сильвана, и в её голосе, прежде недовольном, теперь слышится мрачное торжество. – К счастью, в Подгороде у меня есть слуги, которые помогут тебе избавиться от этой слабости.  
Он догадывается, что это значит. Он не хочет. Но о его желаниях не спрашивали, когда его убивали – и когда воскрешали тоже, не спросят и в этот раз. Портал в Подгород появляется – круглый, светящийся, полупрозрачный… Мясной крюк впивается в тело, цепляется за доспехи, и неведомая сила тащит, тащит, тащит…  
\- Нет! – остаётся только кричать.  
\- Тише, рыцарь смерти! – одержимо шепчет Сильвана. – Когда я закончу с тобой, твои страхи исчезнут. Сможешь поблагодарить меня потом... 

***

\- Я тоже помню, - с перекошенным лицом ответил Тассариан.  
\- Тогда зачем явился? – разговор ходил по кругу, и Кольтиру это бесило. Он отчаянно старался зацепить Тассариана, но тот ловко уходил от его ударов и искусно строил защиту. Два его меча сверкали в воздухе сплошной стальной стеной, не давая Кольтире ни единого шанса приблизиться. И всё же ярость придавала ему сил – он атаковал снова и снова, будто черпая в своём бешенстве вдохновение. Но если бы это вдохновение было подлинным, боевым, тем самым, что снисходит на воинов во время сражения, Кольтира уже давно вышел победителем из этой схватки.  
Это он понимал и сам. За это он и злился – и на себя тоже.  
\- Я же сказал, - прорычал Тассариан, внезапно переходя в наступление. – Я же тебе сказал, проклятый ушастый придурок. – Я пришёл за тобой, потому что не мог не придти.  
Один его из мечей просвистел в воздухе близко-близко к макушке Кольтиры, срезав с неё длинную прядь светлых волос, а второй… А второй упёрся Кольтире под горло – опасная близость сияющей стали и мертвенно-бледной кожи, напоминающая сразу несколько эпизодов их прошлого. Их прошлого. Их.  
Кольтира сглотнул.  
Земли под ногами внезапно не стало, так что в поисках опоры он прижался спиною к стене. Тассариан шагнул следом за ним, не опуская меча от его горла, не спуская взгляда с его лица.  
\- Не мог? – спросил он тихо-тихо.  
Тассариан кивнул, не решаясь ответить вслух.  
\- И я тоже… - Кольтира зажмурился. – Не мог. И не могу. – Там должно было прозвучать «без тебя», но об этом Кольтира даже думать не стал. Слишком… больно.  
Но Тассариан понял. Он улыбнулся – всё ещё чуть настороженно – и опустил оружие. Кольтира, чуть помедлив, разжал пальцы на рукояти Байфроста, и тот упал, глухо звякнув о землю. 

Развалины Подгорода всё ещё чуть дрожали. Где-то совсем рядом орки били Отрёкшихся, Отрёкшиеся отбивались от орков, а им двоим ещё предстояло выбираться отсюда. Это было неважно.  
Кольтира отодвинулся от Тассариана и сказал – задумчиво и серьёзно:  
\- У тебя борода… колется.  
Тассариан засмеялся.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

\- И что дальше? – чуть задыхаясь, шёпотом спросил у него Тассариан.  
Это был вопрос, который Кольтира не хотел слышать, на который он не хотел отвечать – даже внутри самого себя. И правда, что дальше?  
Разделение на Орду и Альянс они уже проходили – вот он, собственно, результат. Теперь, впрочем, есть и третья сторона этого противостояния: Сильвана хочет, чтобы он воевал вместе с ней, как когда-то. Но тогда они оба были живы, а Солнечный Колодец был цел, и Кольтира ещё не встретил Тассариана. Какое из трёх обстоятельств – решающее, понять невозможно, но одно Кольтира знал точно: на её стороне ему нечего делать.  
\- Эй, - Тассариан позвал его так непривычно тихо и нежно, что Кольтире стало бы страшно, будь он в состоянии испытывать страх. – Что мы будем делать?  
\- Выбираться отсюда, - он пожал плечами, отодвигая на потом принятие важных решений.  
\- И есть идеи?  
\- Ты же у нас… полководец, - Кольтира фыркнул. – Тебе и решать!  
Тассариан нерешительно огляделся по сторонам. Вести за собой солдат ему очень хотелось, а брать на себя ответственность – нет.  
Ему и не пришлось.  
\- Боюсь, мальчики, это решать не вам, - раздался за его спиной тихий вкрадчивый голос. Хриплый. Кольтира узнал бы его из миллиона.  
\- Сильвана, - констатировал он, даже не глядя в сторону мёртвой эльфийки.  
\- Здравствуй, Кольтира. Рада, что мои цепи оказались недостаточно крепкими, чтобы тебя удержать.  
\- Цепи? – громогласно удивился Тассариан, разворачиваясь к Сильване и стараясь встать так, чтобы его спина закрывала Кольтиру.  
\- Рада? – тихо уточнил тот.  
Сильвана осторожно шагнула вперёд, растягивая почерневшие губы в некрасивой жестокой усмешке.  
\- Мой рыцарь, ты же не думаешь, что сумел бы освободиться, если бы я этого не захотела? – она укоризненно покачала головой. – Скинуть цепи, пробраться по лабиринтам руин…  
\- Зачем? – Кольтира довольно грубо прервал тёмную королеву.  
Он уже несколько раз пожалел о том, что опустил Байфрост, и теперь тот сиротливо лежал на тёмной земле, не имея никакой возможности помочь своему хозяину. Зато мечи Тассариана, хвала Свету, оставались при нём, и, если он сумеет отвлечь Сильвану, то и Кольтира сможет дотянуться до своего.  
\- Ты должен сражаться за Отрёкшихся, Кольтира. Здесь твоё место.  
Судя по моментально напрягшейся спине Тассариана, это высказывание ему явно не нравилось, но Кольтира не спешил с громкими заявлениями. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как однажды ответил на вопрос о своём пути – и чем всё это закончилось.  
\- Он не будет биться за тебя, мерзкая тварь.  
\- Тассариан, - Сильвана с улыбкой развела руками, - я думаю, ты не имеешь права решать за него.  
\- Равно как ты, - прорычал Тассариан, поднимая сразу оба меча и делая резкий выпад.  
Когда Кольтира выпрямился с Байфростом, Сильвана уже натягивала тетиву своего лука. Если бы она знала о том, сколько времени они посвятили тренировкам, то, наверное, предпочла бы другое оружие – магию или армию восставших скелетов, а может быть что-то ещё, но только не лук. Что толку с того, что ты с сотни шагов бьёшь птицу с лёту, если твой противник способен отбить даже дюжину стрел всего лишь один мечом, а у него в руках бешено вращаются два?  
Сильвана Ветрокрылая – лучшая лучница Азерота, но и Кольтира Ткач Смерти был при жизни не последним стрелком. В не-жизни – стал не последним рыцарем смерти.  
Чувствуя, как знакомое упоение предстоящей схваткой снова заполняет его тело мощью и силой, Кольтира с холодной улыбкой присоединился к дерущимся. Сильвана додумалась отбросить лук и взяться за магию – со всех сторон тут же замелькали белесые кости, почти совсем не прикрытые гниющими ошмётками плоти. Это восстали её слуги – самые, надо думать, старые слуги, уже успевшие как следует истлеть, несмотря на всю её некромантию.  
\- Смотри-ка, - смеясь, выкрикнул Тассариан, - даже светлее стало от твоих мертвецов!  
Он взорвался ударами, моментально превращаясь в сплошной сияющий шар – движения его мечей были настолько неуловимы, что казались глазу плотной стеной сверкающей стали, смертоносной и непробиваемой. На нежить, посмевшую сунуться к этой стене, было жалко смотреть – на то, что от неё после этого оставалось.  
Громко выдохнув, Кольтира дотянулся мечом до ближайшего мертвеца. Трупно-серая рука отделилась от плеча так легко, словно удерживалась там лишь тонкой полоской кожи… «Не исключено, что так оно и было», - отстранённо подумал он, стремительно двигаясь между нападающими. Байфрост косил мертвецов по широкому кругу, одного прикосновения острого лезвия было достаточно для того, чтобы жертва падала, как подкошенная. Меч входил в мёртвую плоть, как нож в тёплое масло. Будь на месте несчастных слуг Сильваны живые существа, эти раны причиняли бы им сильнейшую боль: чуть изогнутое, узорчатое лезвие меча Кольтиры оставляло за собой на поражённом теле не ровный секущий след, но глубокую рваную рану, полное заживление которой было бы практически невозможно. Но нежити и так ни к чему лечить свои раны!  
С ладоней Сильваны одно за другим срывались заклинания, но все они проносились мимо цели. Тассариан, мастерски уворачиваясь, подбирался к ней всё ближе и ближе, а Кольтира, пятясь, прикрывал его спину.  
Развязка наступила неожиданно быстро и просто. Сделав обманный выпад, Сильвана оглушила Тассариана каким-то черным заклятьем и, притянув его к себе, оглушительно засмеялась. Повинуясь её воле, ожившие мертвецы замерли, как гнилостные изваяния.  
\- Вот и всё, Кольтира, вот и всё, - довольно прокаркала она. – Сейчас я убью его, и для тебя не останется ничего в этом мире. Рыцарь смерти, ты с радостью согласишься избавиться от своих слабостей… Ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо, запомни.  
Если Сильвана думала, что Кольтира будет слушать её, она ошибалась. Эти речи наскучили ему ещё тогда, когда он был закован в ржавые цепи, а уж позволять кому-либо убить Тассариана он и вовсе не собирался.  
\- Где-то я всё это уже слышал, - пробормотал он, незаметно продвигаясь вперёд.  
Глаза Сильваны возмущённо вспыхнули алыми огоньками.  
\- Ты не веришь мне, рыцарь?  
\- Конечно, верю, моя госпожа, - Кольтира постарался ответить как можно подобострастнее. Как истинный Отрёкшийся. – Я хочу преданным слугой моей королевы. Я готов в любой момент позволить ей исцелить меня от ненужных слабостей и глупого сострадания…  
Сильвана расслабилась, слушая его лживые речи. Стало быть, он был прав в своих предположениях – вслед за разлагающимся телом, начала разлагаться и её душа. Она возжелала власти, задумала уничтожить все расы, развязав вечную войну и из каждого убитого врага создавая нового воина Отрёкшихся… Жажда мести свела её с ума, вытравив всё – желание и способность мыслить здраво, слушаясь инстинкта самосохранения. Ничто не подсказывало ей сейчас, что Кольтира лжёт.  
Сильвана была безумна. Сильвана немного разжала костистые пальцы, крепко державшие Тассариана.  
\- Я почту за честь стать достойным доверия королевы, - продолжал Кольтира плести свои сети.  
Тассариан открыл глаза.  
\- Ты будешь благодарить меня, Кольтира, - фанатично прошептала она.  
\- Я уже благодарен, моя королева, - он попытался изобразить в голосе ту же потустороннюю страсть. – Позвольте мне самому убить его?  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Тассариана. Кольтира так и не понял, смирился он с такой участью, поверив в его игру, или, наоборот, ни капли не усомнился в том, что он лжёт Сильване.  
Тёмная королева медлила с ответом.  
\- Позвольте мне доказать вам мою преданность, - вкрадчиво сказал Кольтира, поднимая меч.  
\- Хорошо, мой рыцарь! – Сильвана оттолкнула Тассариана. – Убей его!  
Рассмеявшись, Кольтира бросился к своей «госпоже». Ухватив одной рукой Сильвану за волосы, он замахнулся было для удара, но Тассариан опередил его. Резко развернувшись, одним взмахом тот снёс голову с её плеч. От неожиданности Кольтира выпустил неприятные пряди волос из рук – и отрубленная голова со шлепком упала на земляной пол, почти догнав осевшее тело.  
Раздался глухой стук – это осыпались белыми косточками бывшие ожившие мертвецы.  
\- Никогда не понимал всех этих долгих разговоров во время сражения. Интересно, на что она рассчитывала, связываясь с двумя рыцарями смерти? – Тассариан брезгливо отряхнул один из мечей и закинул его за спину, в простые, лишённые украшений ножны.  
\- А на что рассчитывал ты? – спросил Кольтира, устало прислонившись к стене.  
Честно говоря, он рассчитывал, что победить Сильвану будет сложнее. Но схватка закончилась, пролетев как одно мгновение, и, несмотря на то, что тут и там всё ещё раздавались боевые кличи, предсмертные стоны и яростный лязг оружия, теперь между ними снова встала необходимость что-то решать. Его это злило – он слишком хорошо помнил последнюю такую необходимость.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Тассариан нахмурился.  
\- Ты думал, что придёшь, спасёшь меня, и всё, история закончится, я паду к твоим ногам? - Кольтире некстати вспомнились слова Сильваны о песнях и тут же – глупые сказки о рыцарях. Рыцари в этих сказках, надо признать, спасали прекрасных принцесс, а вовсе не мёртвых эльфов, которые к тому же сами не в состоянии понять, что именно им необходимо.  
А у Тассариана, межу прочим, просто на лбу было написано, что именно на это он втайне надеялся. Кольтира нервно двинул плечами.  
\- Мы воюем по разные стороны, - несмотря на то, что он сам не верил в то, о чём говорил, он очень надеялся, что его голос звучит убедительно. – Ты – солдат Альянса, а я сражаюсь за Орду. И, несмотря на то, что в прошлую встречу мы достигли договорённости…  
\- Хочешь убить меня? Предлагаешь сразиться? – Тассариан устало усмехнулся в бороду. – Кольтира, кому ты всё это рассказываешь… Ты присоединился к Орде от нечего делать.  
\- От нечего делать? – Кольтира покачал головой, собираясь что-то возразить, но Тассариан не стал дожидаться его возражений.  
\- Ты присоединился к Орде от нечего делать, - уверенно повторил он. – И то, если бы к Орде… Ты отправился в Драконий Погост, я ведь прав?  
Кивнув, Кольтира уставился в одну точку прямо перед собой. Он знал, что не должен чувствовать боли, но это знание было самым обманчивым из всех существующих. Он её чувствовал – и сейчас, и тогда, когда пытался найти собственный путь.

***

\- Значит, Драконий Погост. Это коркронские орки, Кольтира. Союзники Орды, но тогда еще - не сама Орда.  
\- У меня, в отличие от тебя, не было рекомендательных писем, - злобно выплюнул Кольтира. Нападение было его защитной реакцией, и вряд ли об этом можно было не догадаться.  
\- И всё-таки…  
\- Все син’дорай сражаются за Орду, - выпалил он, стремясь перебить Тассариана прежде, чем тот начнёт рассуждать и – чего доброго – поймёт истинную причину.

_Серединка на половинку. Не сумел решиться остаться, не сумел наплевать на свою гордость, так и воевать толком не может._

\- Ты не син’дорай. Ты умер прежде, чем Солнечный Колодец был разрушен.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, Тассариан.  
\- Не за что. Просто не рассказывай мне истории о своей преданности Орде.  
«А о чём тебе тогда рассказать?» - Кольтира едва сдержался от того, чтобы не задать этот вопрос вслух.  
\- Ладно, - вместо этого просто сказал он. – Всего хорошего, Тассариан. Береги себя, - и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Лучше так, в этом он себя уже успел убедить. Лучше так, лучше уйти первым, чем снова услышать все эти невнятные рассуждения о дружбе, верности и сомнениях.  
\- Кольтира, - недоумённо позвал Тассариан.  
Он не остановился.


	6. Эпилог

Тассариан смотрел в спину Кольтире, зная, что должен сейчас что-то сказать. Собственно, он даже знал, что именно - и хотел сказать именно это, но оно было слишком длинным, а проклятого эльфа невозможно было заставить слушать, если он сам того не желал.  
\- Кольтира? - осторожно сделал он вторую попытку.  
На этот раз Кольтира остановился.  
\- Что ещё?

_Узнав, что Сильвана забрала Кольтиру в Подгород, он второй день не может найти себе места. Не может есть, не может спать, не может думать о чём-то другом, хотя и настойчиво пытается вбить себе в голову, что всё в порядке. Это их дела – дела Орды, дела Отрёкшихся, дела эльфов, в конце-то концов._  
Может быть, они вообще там вместе строят новое государство? Королева-баньши и рыцарь смерти – отличная пара, разве не так?  
Не так.  
С мрачной решимостью Тассариан поднимает мечи, уже готовый отправиться в путь, и вдруг замирает, ощутив чьё-то присутствие. Дарион Могрейн, ну конечно. После освобождения от тёмной воли Короля-Лича, все рыцари Чёрного Клинка под началом этого паладина.  
\- Куда-то собрался? – невинно интересуется Могрейн.  
\- Да, – Тассариан не видит смысла врать.  
Могрейн хмурится.  
\- Уж не в Подгород ли?  
\- А что, если и туда? Откуда ты зна… Проклятье! Тебе рассказал этот щенок, что был со мной, когда…  
\- Когда вы щебетали с Кольтирой вместо того, чтобы драться. Ты прав. Но, если честно, тут не надо быть большого ума, чтобы обо всём догадаться, Тассариан.  
\- И что дальше?  
Могрейн задумчиво почёсывает подбородок.  
\- Тебе виднее, - глубокомысленно говорит он и тут же ухмыляется: - Отважный рыцарь идёт спасать эльфийскую принцессу из лап мерзкой нежити?  
Тассариан пропускает подколку мимо ушей.  
\- Значит, я дезертир, - заключает он, неуверенно поднимая глаза на командира.  
Командир, загадочно улыбаясь, отвечает многозначительно:  
\- Вообще, ты можешь считать, что я даю тебе ответственное задание. Найти, спасти, жениться.  
\- Что? – Тассариан широко распахивает глаза, едва не поперхнувшись собственным удивлением.  
\- А что? – продолжает улыбаться Могрейн. – По-твоему, все вокруг – круглые идиоты? Ты зря вчера не остался с нами у костра. Там пели прелюбопытнейшие песни…  
\- Какие ещё к демону песни?  
\- Не уверен, что смогу пересказать тебе наизусть. Что-то о том, как два выдающихся идиота потеряли друг друга по собственной глупости. Ну, вроде того, что один из них решил присоединиться к Альянсу, а второго с собой не позвал, и то ли с горя, то ли от обиды, то ли по дурости, второму ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти к Орде. Первый был человеком, второй… продолжать?  
\- Н-нет, – Тассариан отчётливо вспоминает, каким бывает это ощущение, когда краска смущения жаром опаляет лицо. Хорошо, что он давно и навсегда не может краснеть.  
\- И ещё кое-что.  
\- Д-да?  
\- Прекрати заикаться, Тассариан. Не одному тебе не понравилось поведение Ветрокрылой. Помнишь её самоуправство у Врат Гнева? Гаррош тоже помнит. А теперь она захватила в плен своего. И этого «своего» прекрасно знают коркронские орки… Если верить разведчикам, орки не слишком рады, что твой Кольтира в плену.  
\- Он не…  
Могрейн не обращает внимания.  
\- Они давно уже бродят в Подгороде. Их боевые топоры готовы охранять своего Вождя от возможного вероломства Сильваны! И, кажется, сейчас настало то самое время, когда из возможного это вероломство становится очевидным. Я почти уверен, Тассариан, что со дня на день они ударят ей в спину. И тогда рыцари Чёрного Клинка не останутся в стороне. 

\- Что ещё? - настойчиво повторил Кольтира.  
Тассариан вздрогнул, с трудом возвращаясь из мира воспоминаний. Ладно. Не нужно бояться, что Кольтира не станет выслушивать – в конце концов, он не стал бы переспрашивать, если бы не хотел узнать, что он скажет.  
Он попробовал всё, что мог: он нашёл и спас, он взывал к разуму, но Кольтира был непреклонен. Оставалось только одно. То, что Тассариан, наверное, должен был сделать давно, ещё тогда, но так и не сделал.  
\- А если… - голос внезапно пропал. - А если я просто попрошу?  
\- Попросишь что? - Кольтира переступил с ноги на ногу, на мгновение его лицо показалось Тассариану растерянным, совсем юным. Как будто не было этих долгих ледяных лет, кровавых сражений, падения Короля-Лича, и…  
\- Останься со мной. Я прошу.  
Он думал, что никогда не сможет сказать это вслух, но на деле это оказалось намного легче. Теперь оставалось только дождаться ответа – и как раз это сделать было тяжелей, чем представить. Молчание удручало, давило со всех сторон, и очень хотелось опустить голову, чтобы не видеть, как Кольтира решится ему отказать, но Тассариан упрямо смотрел.  
\- Тогда, - Кольтира медленно подошёл к нему, - скажи мне, ты уже придумал, как мы будем выбираться отсюда, герой?  
\- Как всегда, - ответил Тассариан и посмотрел вдаль. Он знал, что где-то там спешат к ним на помощь рыцари Чёрного Клинка. - С помощью наших мечей. Как всегда, - и шёпотом добавил: - Принцесса.  
Кольтира сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. Тассариан мог называть его кем угодно – главное, что с ним он чувствовал себя как будто живым.


End file.
